Obsession
by FanFictionFox49
Summary: Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psycotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psycotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N****: Hi there, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it and would love feedback. This will be a multi chapter story with the chapters getting longer as the story developes. This fanfiction was inspired by Silence of the Lambs but more the character Dr. Lecter than the actual storyline. Some of the characters will appear OCC to fit the plot. Now this is just the prolouge, some things may seem a little strange but its explained in later chapters. I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know if you like the story. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

**Chapter 1**

''Ah, here we are. Just in time to avoid the rain too. Winter down here can get quite miserable and the summers ain't anything better either. What brought ya'down here anyway kid?'' The hotel manager, a large round man, asked as he searched for the right key to unlock the large wooden door in front of them, keeping his one eye, the glass one, on the young man next to him.

The new owner of apartment 449 laughed. ''Well, I guess I didn't have much of a choice. My boss sent me here to help out with a case.''

The old man stopped and frowned, glaring suspiciously at him. ''What, you some kind of cop or sometin''?

''Detective.'' The man replied, still smiling.

The hotel manager thought this through , debating in his head whether a detective was worse than a cop or not and which one would be more of a threat to a few of his minor illegal combinations in the backyard. Eventually he shrugged and continued searching through the keys, finally finding the desired one and unlocking the door.

''Well then mister detective, I hope you enjoy ya'stay here. You're a bit early. Most of the other residents around here sleep in till ten. Mostly old people, ya know. Retired ones so it's pretty quiet.'' He opened the door and led him inside.

Just on cue, raindrops started to drip onto the hotel roof. The young man glanced outside, watching the rain thoughtfully. So this was where he would be staying. The highest point of the hotel closest to the police station but far enough to be considered quiet and peaceful. His room was facing the left side and he had a great view of the city. The rooftop of the hotel hosted three other people which consisted of an elderly couple, a perverted middle-aged bachelor and a pre-school teacher. Their apartments were arranged in a square, one apartment on each side of the rooftop, facing each other and leaving the middle square open as a type of yard. The hotel was, as the owner had said, quiet. As in, no distractions. Perfect. He's going to need to devote everything to this case.

''Yo, kid. You comin'?'' The owner shouted from somewhere inside the house, snapping the young detective out of his thoughts. He glanced outside once more before catching up with the owner, his eyes scanning the apartment on his way. There was a medium sized kitchen, a living room, a large study, a bathroom and a bedroom. Again he smiled approvingly.

The owner grinned. ''Ya like it?''

''Very. Thank you Mr Zandou for everything and I apologize for the short notice.''

''Nah its fine. I never turn down good business. ''Mr Zandou glanced behind his shoulder secretively before turning his gaze back to the detective and leaning closer to him. ''So kid, what's this about those kills hapenin'lately?''

The young man blinked surprised. ''I wasn't aware that the information has been made public yet.''

''Nah it wasn't. Didn't need to be either. Everybody's been talkin'about it for weeks now. When are the police gonna catch this guy anyway?''

The young man sighed. ''I honestly have no idea. Seems they've been chasing him for months now and are now calling in agents from everywhere but there's very little people who have the time to come out and help.''

Mr Zandou shook his head and sighed. '' I've heard that he's already killed 11 times. What's that nickname they gave 'em?''

''The Sandman.''

''Ah yes. Well kid lets hope you can help with that.''

''I promise to try my best.'' He offered a warm smile at the old man, who smiled in return.

''That's good, that's good. Now I should get goin'. Be sure to call me if ya'have any trouble now. Just ring the bell ya'know. Oh and remember, the front door gets stuck every now and then. Just give 'em a kick.''

He laughed. ''Will do!''

He walked Mr Zandou back to the front door and they greeted.

''Now remember kid, when the door gets stuck, kick. Don't pull it, ya'll just get your self stuck more. Remember that and you'll be fine.'' Mr Zandou reminded him again making sure that the boy got the warning and wouldn't sue him in case of an accident or serious injury.

''Ah yes I'll remember that, thank you for the warning.'' He said, eyeing the door and making a mental note to remember it.

''Good, good. Oh hey, what's ya'name kid? I seemed to have already forgotten it, sorry bout that.''

''Oh no that's fine, I do that all the time as well.'' He smiled.'' Its Iruka.''

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psycotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2. Thank you so much to all of you who alerted the story and thanks so much to all who reviewed! Stalking Slaskedukke, JustMe, Heart's promise and Rikashay, thank you for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

**Chapter 2**

**01:23am**

''**911, what is your emergency?''**

''**He-… At my window-… Help! No, no please-''**

''**Hello? Miss , can you still hear me?... What's your address? Hello? Hello?''**

''…''

''**Hello? Miss, are you still there?''**

''…''

''**We're tracing you right now, I just need you to stay on the phone for me. Are you okay? Hello?**

''… **I'm sorry, wrong number.''**

''**Wait-''**

**Click.**

''Not again! This is murder number twelve and its been only, what? Four months? Maybe that's the problem! The problem is that it's been already four months! What's going on, why aren't I getting any results?'' Captain Tsunade stood in the front of the conference room, her hands on her hips and glaring sternly at the teams in front of her.

They received a call last night from a panicked 911 operator saying that a women called her. According to her, the woman said something about someone being at the window and moments later a male voice answered and said that it was the wrong number before he ended the call.

The address couldn't be traced at all. About three hours after that, they received another terrified call from a collage girl claiming that she found her roommate dead. So far there has been no results and Tsunade's patience was at wits end.

''Come on people, work with me here! Haruno!''

A pink haired girl in the front row jumped up with a yelp. ''Yes, Tsunade?''

''Report.''

''Right. Okay, um, the forensics team hasn't found anything yet but they're working on it. The cause of death was drowning.''

''Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Drowning?'' Tsunade growled and pulled her hair in frustration. ''Continue.''

''The roommate said that Alley Johnson, our vic, suffered from hydrophobia and her biggest nightmare was drowning, ever since she fell into her family's pool when she was four. Its unsure where the Sandman got his information from, but we suspect that he had befriended her boyfriend, Lee Toshida, and then got it from him.''

''Where is the boyfriend right now?''

''Currently, he's being questioned by Officer Deidara.''

''Has any family members of our vic been questioned yet?"

''Her parents, yes , but we still don't have anything that could help us determined why exactly the Sandman picked her. She has nothing in common with the other vics, except for being killed in the same manner. According to sources, our vic didn't have any contact with someone outside campus for the past two months.'' Sakura said and Tsunade frowned.

''Maybe it was someone on campus?'' A blond haired, energetic looking boy suggested somewhere from the third row. A few whispers erupted through the conference room as everybody discussed the possibility.

''A collage dude is committing these murders? Yeah right.'' Another voice said, this time from a skinny, fair girl. She was about 5 foot 8 and looked somewhere between a stereotypical secretary and a seriously underweight model.

''Why not? It happened before.'' Naruto, the hyper boy, said and shrugged.

''That was an... unusual case. A once in a lifetime one. It doesn't mean that because it happened once it will happen again.'' The girl said, twirling her hair around her finger and shuddering at the reminder of the case they had five years back. The rest of the audience in the conference room was now loudly discussing Naruto's theory with their neighbours, desperately hoping it wasn't similar to that case.

''Yeah but just because it happened once doesn't mean it _won't_ happen again. Anything's possible. We should question her friends and see if we can find out if there was anyone who had a grudge against this girl. ''

''Good idea Naruto. I'm putting you and detective Yamanaka in charge of that. But remember guys, this isn't grudge killings. Right now Sandman is still jumping back and forth between a serial killer and spree killer. If we can determine a pattern its definite that he's a serial killer. As in killing for reasons such as anger, thrill, financial gain or attention seeking with rest periods between the murders and the victims relating to each other. Sometimes serial killers 'develop' this in a later stadium and until then we can consider him a spree killer. Okay people, we need more info by tomorrow afternoon. We've decided to make it public so that everybody know to be on their guard. We'll have to blanket most of the residents that are in high risk of being targets.''

''Great, so now we're gonna be battling with copy cat killings, imposers and people swearing they saw the Sandman at their bedroom window.'' Ino sighed.

''I know its probably not the best idea right now but we have to warn the people. There is also going to be a temporary law saying that all the residents of the Bos-sing-say area, where there had been most of the killings, are not allowed to be outside their homes from 11pm to 4am until we can catch this psyco.'' Tsunade said and ran a hand through her hair.

''Okay guys, the press has been lying on my neck all morning. Spread out and report back here by five. Neji, Sai, you two go help the Lab rats and report back to me if there is any new results. I need to know exactly how Sandman managed to drown her in the hostel's bathroom and drag her all the way back to her own room without anyone seeing. Naruto, Sakura, go back to the campus and ask around. Maybe someone saw something. Also, do a little research and see if you can find out if there is any detours from the bathroom to her room. Shikamaru, I need those reports on my desk by three. Then you should go help Officer Deidara with the questioning. Any questions?''

Everybody seemed to understand what to do and shook their heads. Tsunade nodded and dismissed them. Then a voice rose from the last row.

''Wait, I have one. I heard that Head Office decided to ask the help of some of the killers in the Bluebyrd sanctuary, is this true?'' Everybody turned to look at one of the agents, Maito Gai.

''Well, they thought about it-''

''Thought about it? How could they even do that! Why would any of those people help us? They'll just lead us off track, we'll be wasting our time.''

This caused the conference room to once again explode with comments and whispers, discussing the newly found information. Tsunade sighed irritated and called them to order. They silenced and turned to her, waiting for an explanation.

''Okay. What Gai said is true, but we're still only considering it, seeing as we have limited options. We are getting one or two new detectives this month and also a few criminologists, but they wont be avaible the whole time, as they are already batteling with their own countries.'' Tsunade stated and folded her arms, giving Gai a stern look in case he decides to interrupted her again. He did.

''But who will HQ ask to help? All of those people are psyco's, that's why they're there in the first place.'' Gai said and a few of his followers nodded in agreement. They also didn't like the idea of asking an ex fugitive for help.

Tsunade growled, slightly irritated. ''Look. I know about as much as you. Now, we have a case to get back to so I suggest all of you get to work. Dismissed.''

Everybody quickly made their way back to their stations. No one wants to be near Tsunade when she's annoyed, especially not when they're working on a case this big. Before everybody exited, Tsunade spoke up again.

''Team 9, I would like you to stay behind please.''

Team 9 consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Maito Gai and Neji Hyuga. Tsunade waited until the rest of the people was out before she spoke.

''Now, I guess the information about us wanting to drag one of the prisoners in the sanctuary in this mess, leaked out. I didn't want to let the rest know yet but HQ has already decided and we're going through with it.'' She didn't look surprised when her team was shocked by this.

''Would it work?'' Shikamaru asked with a sceptical look.

''That's what we're hoping for. This afternoon we're getting a new member to our team. Iruka Umino, age 23. He's quite young but his boss has assured me that he's good and a plus point is that he has knowledge in criminology, so he would be working with you, Neji.''

Neji looked up. ''Working with me? On what Captain?''

''You two will be working with the prisoner from the sanctuary.''

Neji looked surprised but didn't say anything and just nodded. Gai stepped forward. ''Who's the prisoner?''

Everybody leaned in slightly excited to hear who they decided to use. Tsunade stayed quiet for a while, observing their anticipation before she exhaled and answered.

''The Scarecrow.''

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N; Hope you enjoyed it. Just a quick note, I know he's called the Sandman but it's not necesssarily Gaara. He's called the Sandman for a few other reasons which you will eventually hear about. Heck it can even be one in Team 9! Either way, you'll find out in later chapters. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: And chapter 3 is up! Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites and reviews, they make me very happy! Thank you very much Stalking Slaskedukke, Rikashay, pokeby, meg, Fantasi Liar, Heart's Promise and JustMe for reviewing!**

**Thank you very much to meg for all her compliments and for pointing out my mistake of spelling Psycho like psyco and Psychotic like psycotic. Thanks meg! And very sorry for that error, guys.**

**Thank you so much to JustMe for being so very nice with all her nice words! And your reviwes aren't annoying at all, I love them! Thank you, JustMe.**

**Okay guys, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

_**The Sandman strikes again!**_

_Local girl, Alley Johnson's body was found yesterday morning after she became the newest victim of the serial killer nicknamed 'The Sandman', who kills his victims by using their biggest fears against them. In Miss Johnson's case, it was drowning. It is unsure of how the Sandman managed to get her back to her room from the collage hostel's bathroom with out being witnessed. It is said that he drowned her in one of the bathtubs and then proceeded to disintegration her body with what seems to be some kind of blade. The police are still searching for evidence._

Iruka's eyes scanned the newspaper article and he scowled. This guy is killing children. He's definitely not discriminating when it come to his victims. There has been victims of every shape, size, culture and age. Victim number 12, Alley Jonson was a young sporty girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She's captain of the debate team and she did well in school. Her parents are divorced. She had a happy childhood, no signs of any abuse, a mildly clean record and she was in a stable relationship. She was typically defined as an average teenager.

So far the Sandman has killed 12 people. Six of the victims lived in the Bos-sing-say neighbour hood and the rest were scattered around town. The pattern is undetermined expect for the fact that all the victims are under thirty years old. Other than that, nothing.

Running his hands through his hair, Iruka decided to take a break and he stood up. He went to the kitchen in desperate need of more coffee. Sure, it's unhealthy but it kept his mind going and awake. He stared out of his kitchen window up at the grey stormy skies and a small sigh escaped his lips. He sure missed the sunny days in Miami, but as his boss had said; this is wonderful experience and he could learn a lot attending this case. He truly felt honoured. It wasn't every day that a second year detective student gets picked to work with the top dogs on a case including a dangerous serial killer and apparently also an ex-fugitive.

He was just afraid of messing this up. That would mean disappointing his colleagues, his boss and himself. Plus every time the Sandman gets away, more and more innocent people die. Iruka could only imagine the pressure at all the police stations. The last time Japan had a problem as big as this was five years ago with a mass murderer called Scarecrow. They tracked him for months and months and he always managed to slip just out of their reach every time they got close. He didn't just kill his victims, he tortured them to death and then he propped them up like a scarecrow after he removed their eyes. He was a serial killer committing mass murders , sometimes slaughtering a whole family. This went on for about a year before he was finally caught by the very team Iruka would be working with for the next four months. Some people said he was a monster, some argued possessed. But the final argument was that he was too mentally disturbed to even be given death as a punishment. He was truly insane and this was proven in court when he joked by pleading innocent and then laughing about it before he admitted every murder he ever committed. His last words before they locked him away was simply:

''I'm glad I got caught. Otherwise I would have done it again.''

Not a thread of guilt.

But he can't let that get to him. After all, he will be working with this monster for the next few weeks, at least until they found Sandman, so a clear mind was very needed. He hopped off the kitchen counter he's been sitting on and walked over to the living room and smiled at the excessively overweight black cat lying on the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling both Iruka and the cat. Iruka walked over to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a tall, slender women, smiling brightly on his doorstep, luckily under the small roof and out of the patter of the rain. She had waist length platinum blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was holding a plate with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Iruka smiled at her, assuming that she was the pre-school teacher judging by her bright yellow t-shirt and nametag. She was young, no more than 22 he guessed.

''Good morning miss, I'm Iruka Umino and its very nice to meet you.'' He said and held out his hand. She laughed and shook it.

''Hi Iruka, my name is Cloey. I live next door and would like to welcome you to the 'neighbourhood' with my homemade welcoming cookies. I'm so glad there's finally someone living here, this apartment has been empty a long time now and I was beginning to think that people don't live here because its haunted or something. Anyway, welcome!''

He laughed as well and invited her in. ''Thank you , that's so kind of you. I feel welcome already. Would you like to come in?''

''I would love to.'' She said and followed him inside to the kitchen, where he started the kettle and offered her a seat, apologizing for the mess of boxes and unpacked bags. He cleaned the kitchen counter from half a dozen files lying around and the countless coffee mugs.

''Oh, not to worry, I know what a pain moving in can be. Unpacking is quite a task. And what better way to endure it by drowning your headache in coffee? So, you don't seem to be from around here, too tanned. Where are you from? ''

He chuckled from where he was pouring coffee into cups and called over his shoulder. ''I'm from Miami. We have sun there all the time so you can basically tan even when you're wearing a suit. And you? Were you born here?''

''Yes I was. I've been living in Japan my whole life and I don't think I'll ever move to a different country. Why did you come here, if I may ask?'' She smiled and accepted the steaming warm coffee cup that Iruka handed her before he took his place on the counter next to her, also with a cup.

''I was sent here to help out with the Sandman case. I'm only staying for about four months then I'm going back to Miami. '' He said before he bit into a massive cookie.

''Ah, a detective I presume?''

He nodded and grinned.

''And I take it you must be the pre-school teacher?''

''That obvious, hm?''

''The nametag with the butterfly gave it away.'' He said and she laughed, readjusting it proudly. Iruka could tell from her smile that she probably really liked her job and most likely the kids too. He's happy for her and glad that he already made a friend.

At that moment the cat came in and meowed. Cloey cooed and picked him up.

''Oh what a sweet little kitty! What's his name?''

Iruka shrugged.

''I have no idea, its not my cat. I just found him in the closet.''

Cloey's eyebrows shot up and she cautiously place the cat down again, eyeing him suspiciously. ''Weird. Well, he doesn't exactly look underfed so he couldn't have been there for long.'' She said, referring to his abnormally large stomach. ''Maybe it's one of the other neighbour's cat, they might still come for him.''

He chuckled lightly and gave the cat a bit of milk, which said kitty happily lapsed up.

They spoke for another half-hour, getting to know each other and just laughing before Cloey had to go, as the school started at eight. Iruka walked her to her car and they greeted. Back in his apartment, he smiled and stretched before going to his laptop. How productive, a new job and a new friend, but enough of that now. He still had to finish a few reports before this afternoon when he'll be meeting his new team.

''Count Orochimaro?'' The nervous guard asked as he practically hid behind the door of the large office, being the unfortunate one to deliver the news.

''I'm busy, what do you want?'' A cold voice snapped annoyed.

''Well… um… there's kind of been problems with one of the prisoners… Cell twelve sir. It seems that Hatake and Lanthua had a… disagreement. He's dead now, sir.''

Orochimaro sat up. ''Hatake killed him? It's not possible, I just upgraded the security around his cell last week!'' He barked outraged and slammed his fist on the wooden desk in front of him, making the guard jump a meter high.

''Sedate him!'' He snapped and stood up, causing a few documents to fly of his desk.

''But sir-''

''I don't care how you do it, just get it done! Use an animal tranquilizer if you have to! Make sure it stays in his system until after tomorrow's meeting, I can't lose my good reputation because of that ignorant brat, do you understand?'' Orochimaro's voice was now low and threatening and the guard took a step back and gulped.

''Yes sir, very clearly sir.''

''Good. Dismissed.''

The newbie disappeared quickly and Orochimaro went to his window, gripping the frame and pressing his forehead against the cool glass. Somehow when ever there is a problem the sentence starts with Hatake, verb, object, infinitive. He just never gives up. Orochimaro didn't want to admit it, but somewhere in the back of his head a small voice told him that there's no point in trying, Hatake is and always will be a step ahead.

But he doesn't care what it takes, he will get Hatake to obey him, whether he wants to or not. There is no way that he's going to lose his reputation as the man who can handle any inmate. He won't lose it and especially not because of the Scarecrow.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 4. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! The thank you's to the reviewers and the replies to the anonymous reviewers are at the end of the chapter. **

**And presenting…. Chapter 4!**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

**Chapter 4**

Captain Tsunade was currently in her office, going through the information she had gathered. Her office was a big room, with the wall behind her being closer to a very large window than an actual wall. She was sitting behind her desk, reading and re-reading everything they have managed to collect on the Sandman.

Compared to the other open cases, it wasn't much.

However, her attention didn't stay on the reports, but in stead strayed to the large black envelope lying on the left side of her desk. It's been there since she came into her office this morning and every time she saw it, she kept wondering if Neji and Iruka would be right for this case. And was it really a good idea to let Neji work on this after all that happened?

She sighed and decided to let it go. After all, she knew very well that Neji is capable of handling this and that he'll take Iruka under his wing. Tsunade eyed the file again. She rested her chin on her hand as she scanned over the black envelope. Scribbled in red over it was large letters spelling 'Scarecrow'. This was the Scarecrow's file.

Iruka Umino looked up at the door in front of him and took a deep breath. This was it. He was about to meet his new Captain. He felt slightly nervous, and wondered what it was going to be like here. Meeting new people was never his strong point, the meeting with Cloey was a exception. She caught him by surprise. He preferred to stick with the people that he had known most of his life. Meeting new people means answering new questions, building up relationships and earning trust; a very long process. He was also afraid that they wouldn't like him or that he would hold them back. This was after all, Japan's top team. And here he was, a second year, 23-year old, unmarried detective with limited knowledge and very little field experience, in front of Captain Tsunade's door about to accept her offer to work with the one and only Scarecrow.

By the time five minutes had passed, he felt even worse than before he got there and was really considering turning back. It felt like the first day of high school all over again.

''Scaredy cat.'' He said softly to himself and shook his head with a sigh. He then gathered all his courage and lifted his hand to knock. One, two, three knocks. No one answered . Well, he tried. Oh well, he'll just have to come back another day, he thought happily but then inner Iruka started yelling at him, telling that he had gotten this far and can't turn back now.

He decided to knock harder. He lifted his hand and knocked again. After the second knock a voice answered.

''Come in! ''

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Behind the desk sat a blond women, possibly in either her late forties or early fifty's. She didn't look up as he entered, her eyes on the paper she was scribbling on. Before he could say something, she started talking again.

''Shikamaru, I hope you've got good news for me. What did Deidara say? Has the parents been questioned yet?''

Iruka blinked surprised and was unsure for a second but then his 'detective' side took over.

''I'm sorry, Captain Tsunade, I'm afraid I'm not who you were expecting.'' His voice was clear and calm and he smiled slightly. Tsunade looked up and blinked.

''Oh! Right, sorry I lost track of time. You must be Umino.'' She stood up and went to him. ''Welcome to the team, Iruka.'' She smiled and they shook hands.

''Thank you Captain, I'm honoured to be here and will do everything I can to help, I can assure you of that.'' He said, surprising himself with the confident tone.

Tsunade laughed. ''Finally, a hard worker for a change! You can just call me Tsunade, most of the slackers around here do. Please take a seat, I quickly need to discuss a few things with you. Your partner will be here shortly. In the mean while, tell me, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?''

''I am and I have no second thoughts what so ever.'' He assured her. She nodded thoughtfully.

''That's good, but we'll see how it'll be after a week with the Scarecrow. He's not someone to be taken lightly and can cause you quite a few problems, so you need to be on your guard the whole time. You are not to give him any personal information. When you're around him, keep your emotions to a minimum and try not to make to much eye contact, but if you have to, try to not look directly in his eyes. Don't accept anything he attempts to give you and don't believe anything he says. He's extremely manipulative and a pathological liar. Trust me, he won't think twice about hurting you. Any questions?'' She smirked when she saw Iruka's frightened expression.

''Don't worry Iruka, as long as you remember those lines, you and Scarecrow won't have a problem.''

Iruka smiled. ''Then I will learn them by heart.''

Tsunade laughed and reached for the black envelope. ''You do that. Here, this is his personal information and past. Everything you need to know about him is in this file, memorise it. It may come in handy. There's also a few traits that the psychologists managed to gather over the years. For example, he hates needles with an undying passion, so you are to carry one around with you at all times.''

Iruka took the envelope, examining the red letters. ''He hates needles? Why don't they just use it against him?'' He asked and glanced up.

''Oh, trust me, they've tried. He refused to eat or sleep a week after that and two of the other inmates mysteriously died. The owner of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary wants to keep him alive, as he makes a lot of money off of him because of all the scientist that want to 'unravel' him.'' Tsunade said and shook her head disbelieving.

''I can imagine.'' Iruka said. '' The Scarecrow was and still is, a legend.''

Just then, there was another knock on the door.

''Come in!'' Tsunade called out and the door opened, revealing a young man.

Iruka's eyes scanned the other detective quickly. He seemed relax and had a slight lazy attire but his eyes held a lot of intelligence. Shikamaru's eyes flickered to Iruka and then back to Tsunade.

''Hey Cap, turns out the boyfriend did speak to two guys he didn't know and they asked about his girlfriend. No names though but we do have an description. Age 19 to 21, one redhead, one brunette with the brunette having a tattoo of a snake around his wrist. Other than that, we got nothing. Unfortunately, we highly doubt that either one of them is Sandman. Too young.''

Tsunade nodded. ''Good work, Shikamaru. Lets hope Sakura and Naruto found something we could use. Oh, Shikamaru, this is Iruka. He's the new member to our team and would be working with Neji.''

Iruka smiled at Shikamaru who did as well.

''Nice to meet you, Iruka. Welcome to Team 9.''

''Thanks, nice to meet you too, Shikamaru. ''

Iruka was silently delighted that he now knew at least two people around here. Shikamaru and Tsunade talked for another while and discussed more details about the latest victim of the Sandman. Iruka inhaled deeply as he realised that there won't be much time to adjust, since everything about this case seemed to already be in action and he's going to need to be working at top speed from now on.

After Shikamaru left, another visitor appeared at Tsunade's door, and this one didn't look as friendly. He was wearing a blank expression and seemlingly didn't even notice Iruka at all. Tsunade clapped her hands together, making Iruka jump slightly. Neji saw this and smirked.

So he did see him.

''Great Neji, you're here. Okay, lets begin. Neji, Iruka. Iruka, Neji. You two will be partners from now on. Neji, did you find out what time you'll be meeting the Scarecrow?'' Tsunade asked, grabbing a pen and writing something on her hand.

'This is my partner?' Iruka wondered silently as his eyes scanned Neji over. He appeared normal.

''Yes, I did. Around six tomorrow.'' Neji replied.

''Morning?''

''Evening.''

''Ah, I see. Okay, that's great. Did Orochimaru say anything else?''

''Just that we shouldn't upset him because he doesn't feel like having to go through another week of the Scarecrow's threats.'' Neji seemed to have trouble resisting the urge to roll his eyes and Iruka saw this.

''Wow, looks like this one's gonna be a difficult one. Well then I want you and Iruka to go home early tomorrow and start preparing for the meeting. Neji, do you know what to do?''

''No personal info, no eye contact, no sharp objects and no needles. Got it.''

''No needles?''

''That he can see.'' Neji added and Tsunade smiled.

''You seem to be all set for this. Iruka, any questions?''

Iruka bit his bottom lip slightly and frowned. ''Yes, actually. What do we call him? Just Scarecrow?''

Tsunade laughed and shook her head. ''Sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. His name is Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake.''

'Kakashi…' Iruka played his name through his mind a few times, trying to memories it. It was an unusual name, but he liked it.

''Kakashi. '' He said out loud and Tsunade nodded with a smile.

''Tsunade,'' Neji asked. ''Would we be questioning him while he's inside his cell or is he going to be moved to a different room?''

''Well, Orochimaru informed me that it would be better if we keep him in his cell, as he gets aggressive outside of it. Not to mention, he refuses to speak if he's put in a straight jacket so if it may be so that if he would be questioned in a different room, he would only be in handcuffs. But there will be guards stationed in every corner of the room, armed.''

Neji cocked his eyebrow, his expression stated clearly that he thought this inmate was an unneccesarily stubborn person. Iruka shifted slightly. This guy sounded dangerous. He thought that the Scarecrow was going to cooperate but it seemed like he's going to concentrate on making this as difficult as possible.

''Here is a sheet with words you two need to learn. Its 'safe words' that you need to know to communicate with the guards in case something happens or feels wrong. '' Tsunade said and handed them each a paper with a few words in a different language and their English translations.

Vaguely confused, Iruka took the paper and cast an eye over it. He glanced at Neji, who didn't even bat an eye. He just browsed through them and then placed them in a file he had in his hand.

'Clearly he's done this before.' Iruka thought to himself before deciding to ask Tsunade why the words had to be in a different language.

''Cap- I mean, Tsunade. Why does the words need to be in a different language? Is it so that… Ka- um…''

''Kakashi.'' Tsunade offered and he smiled.

''Right, Kakashi. So that Kakashi doesn't understand them?''

''Something like that,'' Tsunade said. ''More like so that they don't understand Kakashi. The Bluebyrd Sanctuary gets new guards each week to prevent Hatake from befriending them and manipulating them into giving him what he wants. Therefor, Orochimaru makes sure that none of the guards speak Kakashi's language, that way he can't communicate with them. In the past he bribed two of the guards to try and kill Orochimaru. It didn't work, of course but it was close.''

Iruka was slightly taken back by this. He imagined the Scarecrow completely different. Something more like a mental patient who couldn't think for himself and just sat in a corner all day. Sure, it was said that the Scarecrow was one of the most intelligent killers ever but it was also said that Count Orochimaru, the owner of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary, could break anyone. He thought that the Scarecrow would, after five years, already be broken.

''Neji, what did Orochimaru say about Hatake's current behaviour?'' Tsunade asked.

''He's very volatile and inconsistent.''

''In English!''

''He's moody.''

''Oh great.'' Tsunade sighed.'' Iruka, listen to everything the guards and Neji says. I don't want you getting hurt on your second day and I'm sure you want all your limbs present by the time this case is closed.'' She laughed when Iruka's eyes widened.

''Any chance that we're allowed to have weapons with us?'' He asked slightly panicked, but that just made Tsunade laugh harder.

''You'll do fine kid.'' She said and patted him on the shoulder. '' Now go home you two and start your preparations. Iruka, go thoroughly through Kakashi's file. Call me if you have any more questions. Then I will see the two of you in my office tomorrow before you leave, just to finalise a few things.''

They all greeted and went their own ways. Iruka walked slowly down the hall, absorbing the information they had just received and planning his strategy. He glanced down at the back envelope in his hand, wondering what he'll find in there. Apparently Hatake's kills were horrifying. They were definitely not for the faint of heart and there were many cops who withdrew from the case and some even left the police department, not wanting to handle those extraordinary and upsetting murders.

'I wonder what he looks like.' Iruka thought by himself. He really wasn't very prepared for this mission but figured he'll pick up things as he go. He only saw one photo of the Scarecrow before he got here and that was a blurry amateur photo of Kakashi being led away in chains.

He walked in silence, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he felt a presence next to him and glanced up, seeing his new partner, Neji. Iruka's impression of Neji was that he wasn't a very talkative person and that he's the type that you shouldn't bother with unimportant matters. He seemed to be experienced in his field of work and it looked like he took his job pretty serious too. Iruka smiled at Neji who offered a quick smile in return but then returned his gaze to the paper in front of him. Neji had very fair skin and his dark hair was tied back into a ponytail that almost reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a khaki shirt and jeans. There was white bandages wrapped around his arms and hands and he was wearing a black headband. His eyes were strikingly pale and had a slight lavender tint, barely noticeable. Then he spoke.

''So, new guy. Iruka. Looks like we'll be working together from now on. Ever worked with a sociopath before? ''He asked. ''With the Scarecrow being the sociopath I mean. '' He added quickly, making Iruka chuckle.

''Nope, but I guess there's a first time for everything.'' He said happily.

Neji smirked. ''You seem awfully excited. Trust me, its not going to be so fun after a while of trying to get answers from a seemingly mindless human being who fully believes that he is a dog . It can get quite frustrating, especially if your subject suddenly decides that he or she doesn't want to cooperate anymore.'' He muttered and Iruka could tell that that had happened many times before by the way Neji was frowning.

''… I can imagine. Have you worked with a lot of sociopaths?'' He asked curiously.

''Sociopaths, no. Psychopaths or just plain maniacs, yes. One or two sociopaths was all I needed to deal with and that's more than enough, thank you. A few years ago I met a man who was able to convince me, after a week in his presence, that I was him.'' Neji said and looked away from Iruka and back to the papers in his hands.

Iruka looked astonished and he felt a slight sick feeling. One human being convinced another that he was someone else, that was amazing and yet at the same time, terrifying beyond reason. And to think that that person could have convinced Neji, one of the top criminologists in the country, that he was the killer who Neji was working with is even worse. The cop becoming the criminal. It's like a lamb being convinced that he was a lion.

''That… must have been horrible. Who did that? " He asked softly.

Neji stopped and turned to him. ''Kakashi Hatake.''

**End of chapter 4**

**A/N; Hope you liked it! If you did, please review and tell me! If you didn't, please inform me how I can improve. I'm sorry for any mistakes regarding my grammar and tenses. English isn't my first language, Afrikaans is. And in Afrikaans, we only have three tenses so it's a little confusing. But I will try my best to improve. **

**Thank you so much to Stalking Slaskedukke, Cosifantutte, Heart's promise, Someone, Fantasi Liar, JustMe and Rikashay who reviewed. It means a lot.**

**Someone: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. And I fixed it, thank you so much for telling me.**

**JustMe: Aww you're so nice! Thank you! And I will definitely work on that. Although the clues about the Sandman will start just after they met Kakashi, as he will be their biggest information source.**

**Cosifantutte: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for telling me, I will get a beta eventually and I'm really sorry about my tenses. I promise to work on them.**

**Stalking Slaskedukke: You reviewed again! How nice of you :). Thank you for all your compliments!**

**Okay guys, I'm working on the chapters and they get longer as the story develops. I want to stay five chapters ahead before I upload so chapter 5 will be up as soon as I'm done with chapter 10. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N****: Hi, hi! Okay, here is chapter 5 and I have a surprise for you guys. A double upload, just because you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for reading and the thanks to the reviewers are at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

**Chapter 5**

The bed lamp shone unusually bright on the file in front of him; highlighting each detail, feature and line of information about Japan's worst nightmare. Iruka sighed and tiredly rubbed his eyes. He got up to refuel his life-line via coffee. He's been carefully studying each letter and word in that file by heart, ever since his talk with Neji. The Hyuga had warned him to be cautious. Extremely cautious.

'**He's dangerous Iruka. He won't think twice about snapping your neck. Don't slip up.'**

As he leant against the kitchen counter, Iruka recalled Neji's words and felt a shiver run down his spine. A very small, annoyingly brave voice at the back of his head told him that Neji could just be trying to scare him, but after what he read in the Scarecrow's file, he knew every bit of that sentence was true. He pushed Neji's words out of his mind for a while and focused on learning the Spanish words on the paper Tsunade had given him.

Help - _la ayuda_

Help! –_ Socorro_

These was the words he memorised the best. He went back to his desk with a cup of steaming hot coffee and picked up the file again.

**Name** : Hatake Kakashi

**Age**: 27

**Occupation** : Neuropsychologist. Master's degree.

**Length**: 5 foot 9

**Weight** : 67. 53 kg

**Eye colour**: Right: dark grey

Left: Red

**Unique appearances:** Scar over left eye, black mask covering lower half of face, Tattoo of a flying crow on right shoulder blade.

**Family**: Unknown

**Place of birth**: Unknown

**Date of birth**: September 15, 1987

**Allergies**: Unknown

**Likes**: Reading, drawing, origami, Shakespeare's work.

**Dislikes**: Needles

**Fears**: Needles

**Favourite food**: Unknown

**Least favourite food**: Unknown

**Emotional status**: Temperamental

**Overall status: UNSTABLE**

Iruka read through the basic information again before moving on to the deeper parts. However, the last word caught his eye and lingered in his mind for a while, sending another shiver down his spine. Unstable. His overall status was unstable, meaning unpredictable, unsteady, erratic. He had to be on his guard around Hatake, he thought as he paged to his history.

Turns out the Scarecrow lived a completely normal live. Very average and almost boring, maybe that's why he cracked. Because everything was too plain and simple. Maybe he wanted excitement. Or maybe his patients were getting to him. The reason for his murders were unknown, like many other information that were suppose to be in this file. Iruka wondered why that was. Was it because the Scarecrow refused to tell them? Or was the reason possibly invalid. After all, his last words to the public was:

''I'm glad I got caught. Otherwise I would have done it again.''

Iruka found himself turning back to the basic information each time he turned a page, just to check the profile picture. It displayed a close-up shot of the Scarecrow where he stood in a sleeveless black shirt and a black mask, covering the lower half of his face. The photo cut off just a little below his shoulders and even though he couldn't see his mouth, it looked almost as if he was smirking proudly. But the aspect t that Iruka was interested in the most was his eyes. The dark grey intelligent orb and the frightening red one, staring defiantly at the camera as if saying 'You don't scare me.' His over all image was threatening and intimidating enough and Iruka imagined so was his presence.

There was no evidence of any childhood trauma or any that could have happened later in his life. No records stating that he had any confrontations with the law, not even a parking ticket. The school he attended detailed that besides the unusually high level of intelligence and his early graduation, he was a completely normal student. Nobody thought he would ever turn out like that. There was also no signs of any abuse that could have occurred in his home or outside of it.

His medical and mental health records states that he is in top condition. However there are symptoms of certain mental disorders and illnesses but none are definite. These include disorders such as Borderline Personality Disorder, Obsessive compulsive personality disorder, Pyromania and Schizophrenia, however the latter was only diagnosed because he informed Orochimaru that his chair told him that Orochimaru had the mental intellect of a coconut. But then again, he's also a pathological liar and a top level manipulator.

Iruka stood up and stretched. The young detective frowned as he heard the strange cat calling to be let in. its not even his cat. He reached the door and pulled on the handle. It didn't open. He gave it another yank before remembering the information he had received yesterday and gave the door a meaningful kick before trying again.

It opened and the dripping wet cat ran inside, straight to the kitchen where he pawed the fridge. Iruka absentmindedly opened it and gave the cat milk, his thoughts still with the Scarecrow. He glanced at his watch and blinked surprised. It was already half past eleven. He needed to get sleep before tomorrow since being unaware around the Scarecrow would be the final nail in his coffin. Iruka picked up the cat and went to his room, flicking the lights off and climbing in between the covers before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

''Everyone, I would like you to meet Iruka Umino. The newest member to Team 9.'' Tsunade said to the group in front of her. She had her hand on Iruka's shoulder and could feel he was nervous, making her almost smile.

''Let me introduce you to everybody. That hyper blond is Naruto, the seriously underweight girl is Ino, the girl drooling over there in the corner is Sakura, the guy with the dog t-shirt is Kiba, the big guy at the back is Gai, the extremely bored looking guy at the desk over there is Shikamaru, but you already met him and then of course Neji, your new partner.'' Tsunade looked across the room and nodded curtly, as if convinced that she gave enough information concerning Team 9. She went over to Kiba to discuss the Rhino poaching case with him.

Iruka smiled at the group in front of him, who was currently busy examining him. Naruto grinned and jumped up, grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

''Hi! I'm Naruto but you already heard that. Say, you're pretty tanned, where are you from? Got a girlfriend? How bout a boyfriend? Do you own cats? I own cats. I also own fish! I use to own a hamster but accidently stepped on him. Oh well, he hated me anyway. Do you like apples? Apples are my third favourite vegetable. Got any secrets?''

Iruka looked slightly startled about the blonde's over confidence and hyperactivity. Before he could answer, the pink haired girl snapped at the blond.

''Naruto, you idiot, you're going to scare away another team member! Stop asking him personal questions, he just got here. And apples are fruits, not vegetables you twit!''

''Nah-uh, apples are vegetables! Right Shikamaru?''

''Go away.'' Came the bored, flat tone of Shikamaru from where he was typing on his laptop.

''See Sakura, I am right!''

Sakura and Naruto fell into a loud argument about fruits and vegetables and Neji stood up, rolling his eyes at the two before gesturing Iruka to come closer. Iruka happily followed, somewhat overwhelmed by the high volume of his new team. He went over to the Hyuga but stopped when the blond girl, known as Ino, 'accidently' dropped a pencil. He picked it up and handed it to her and she smiled sultry, taking it and making sure her hand touched his. He smiled back at her and managed not to blush. He looked up again and met the amused eyes of Neji, who was sitting cross legged on his desk.

''Don't worry, they only act like this in the mornings.'' He drawled and picked up his copy of Kakashi Hatake's file. ''Ready for this afternoon?''

''Ready as I'll ever be. Six, right?''

''Four.''

Iruka looked alarmed, shocked that he could forget the time. How on earth could he forgot the time! That was-… He blinked when he saw Neji's smirk and he clicked. Neji made a joke. Neji chuckled when Iruka gave him a glare.

''Yeah, its six. I'm just kidding.'' He said and hopped of the desk.

''Humour doesn't fit you.'' Iruka muttered, receiving a wink from Neji. He laughed and turned to Tsunade who called Neji and him to her office. Iruka assumed it was to finalise everything before their meeting with the Scarecrow. He's been feeling butterflies in his stomach ever since that morning and honestly have no idea what to expect during their interview. Maybe he's worried about nothing, maybe the Scarecrow is going to be very cooperative and they'll catch the Sandman and he'll go back to Miami and everything will be just peachy!

'Doubt it.' Inner Iruka said low-spirited.

They reached Tsunade's office and she gestured them to sit before she took her usual place of leaning against her desk.

''I got a call from Count Orochimaru.'' Tsunade said as she flicked a pen between her fingers. ''Hatake has been abnormally discreet today and isn't in a very talkative mood. You may have trouble getting him to respond to you at all, so I arranged another appointment two days from now. This may take a while but I'm certain that, with his assistance, we can catch the Sandman before he strikes again.''

''Does Hatake know why we want to talk to him?'' Neji asked.

''Yes and he takes it as a joke, so good luck.'' Tsunade muttered and tapped her long, red nails on the desk.

Neji raised his eyebrows and wrote something down on a notepad. Then he turned to Iruka.

''Okay, when Tsunade says Hatake is taking it as a joke, she means that he'll most likely be lying a lot. Don't fall for it.''

Iruka nodded. ''I'll be on my guard the whole time.''

''Good. Because you'll be the one questioning him.''

''What?'' Iruka asked stunned. ''I didn't think I would actually have to talk to him!''

''But of course. How else?'' Neji asked monotonous.

''I thought I was only assisting you. I don't know the first thing about working with sociopaths! I have a very limited knowledge of criminology. What if I mess this up? Or make him mad?'' Iruka asked worried.

''Don't worry, everything you need to know is right here, all the questions too. I'll be outside the whole time.''

''Well, okay if you say so- wait, outside? You're not going to be with me?''

''No. Hatake dislikes me tremendously. There's no way he's going to answer anything if I'm going to be there.''

Iruka suddenly became extremely anxious. He didn't know that he was going to be the one working with the Scarecrow and actually asking him questions. Why did they pick him them? Why not someone with more experience?

''But I don't get it…'' He said and shifted his gaze to the floor. '' Why did you choose me for this case? I have no experience what so ever. I've only ever worked with small town criminals, never mass murderers or serial killers. How can I help if I don't know anything?''

Tsunade smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. ''Iruka, we didn't pick you because of your experience. We picked you because of your talent. You were described by your professors as a prodigy. And besides, the less you know, the better. You're still raw, not like all those criminologists out there who expects Hatake to be like every other person they've ever worked with. All they do is frustrate him with their constant tests and lacklustre questions. We want you to take this challenge and complete it with common sense. Use your own strategy and forget about going according the book. Try to figure him out by yourself but under no circumstances should you ever trust him, befriend him or believe him.''

Iruka looked up at her, into her eyes and he smiled sincerely. '' I want to thank you for the opportunity Captain. I won't let you down. And I won't fall for his tricks either.''

Tsunade laughed and patted him on the back. ''Exactly what I wanted to hear! Now Neji, go through the strategy with Iruka. Then go home and get ready. I'll see you two at Bluebyrd Sanctuary at six.''

She dismissed them and they went back to Team 9's workspace. Neji explained everything to Iruka, going into even the smallest detail. Two hours later Iruka felt much more at ease than he did before. Neji made it sound relatively easy. If Hatake doesn't answer, leave it. If he asks something personal (which he most likely would), ignore it. If he threatens you, call the guards. Simple as that. Then just extra things like avoid eye contact, stay within a meter distance, don't touch him, don't take anything he offers, don't tell him anything he wants to know and don't argue with him.

Iruka sighed softly. He was either allowing this case to open a lot of doors of him or letting it dig his grave…

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next chapter, meeting with the Scarecrow! **

**Thank you so so much to the folowing reviewers! Heart's promise, pokeby, Fantasi Liar, Someone, Stalking Slaskedukke, you guys made my day! **

**Stalking Slaskedukke: Thank you so much! I hope that you enjoy the next chapter, Kakashi is finally in!**

**Someone: I really apreciated that advise, thank you! And thanks! You will meet him in the next chapter and see just how cunning he can be :D**

**Anonymous: Thank you! I hope you liked it.**

**Okay guys, have fun reading! And please leave a review and let me know where I can improve, they make my day!**

**Press the next button and meet the one and only Kakashi Hatake, the Scarecrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor.**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: And finally, chapter 6! Added just because you're all so nice! Thank you.**

**Obsession**

FanFictionFox49

**Chapter 6**

''Are you okay? You're extremely pale.'' Neji drawled next to Iruka, who was absentmindedly fidgeting with a recorder he held in his hands.

He glanced at Neji and smiled faintly. ''I'm fine, it's just the lighting.''

Neji gave him a disbelieving look but didn't say anything . Iruka exhaled slowly as he examined the long, brightly lit hallway and he wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of medication. The place had that overly clean hospital smell. They were currently in the Bluebyrd Sanctuary, home of many psychotic men and women who were banned from society because of their unthinkable acts and their unstable minds. One of which was Kakashi Hatake. Former Neuropsychologist and mass murderer. One of the worst nightmares that could ever have happened to Japan. A man who killed literally hundreds of innocent people, slaughtering them like pigs and then taking it further by propping them up like scarecrows.

The very same person he was about to meet.

They stopped at a large metal door with a guard on each side. Neji greeted them both by their names and Iruka figured that he must be a regular visitor of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary. The doors slid open and they entered a enormous elaborate office with the first object to catch one's eye being the black desk and the huge painting of a multi coloured snake behind it. The curtains was a bright, dark red colour and the floor consisted of a beautiful white carpet. Behind the desk was an elegant man Iruka presumed should be Count Orochimaru. His whole image resembled the carbon copy of a snake and his office was also full of snake paintings, statues and trophy's. To add to all of this, there was a bright copper anaconda in a cage on the left side of the room.

Neji seemed undisturbed by the strangely decorated office and he kept his eyes on the man, who rose out of his chair and came towards them.

''Ah yes, the two detectives. You're early, that's good, that's good. Neji, how nice to see you again. And who is this?'' He asked, stopping to stand uncomfortably close to Iruka, who took a small step backwards before he looked up in the serpent-like eyes.

''Good evening Count Orochimaru, my name is Iruka Umino.'' Iruka said and held out his hand but regretted it the moment Orochimaru took him in his own freezing hand and stroked his thumb over Iruka's dark skin. A shudder shook the younger's spine and he resisted the urge to pull his hand back. He also greatly disliked the extremely small distance between him and the Count.

Neji was clearly surprised by the Count's behaviour but he didn't make an effort to show it or to help Iruka out of the awkward situation. When Orochimaru finally decided to let go of his hand, Iruka made sure to place a decent expanse between the two of them. Then Orochimaru spoke again.

''My inmates are usually not allowed to be disturbed after four but for you, Iruka, I'll make an exception… Lets begin, shall we? Neji, I just need you to sign a few forms before you are allowed to interact with my inmates.''

Iruka forced himself to smile even though he winced on the inside.

'Perverted creep.' He thought with a sneer but kept his professional composure. He had already decided that he didn't like this guy the moment they met. He especially didn't like the way he said 'my inmates' like he owned them. Iruka decided to ignore the creep and focused on the meeting with the Scarecrow instead.

Neji was paging through a few documents and Orochimaru was talking to the snake in the cage, cooing at it and offering it things that looked like squished rats. He then turned to Neji, who just finished signing the documents with a plain X. The Hyuga went over to Iruka and handed him the pen.

''Sign it.''

''Sure, what are they?''

''Just some release forms.'' Neji said with half a shrug.

Iruka's eyebrows shot up but he didn't say anything and quickly scribbled down a signature on the given line. Suddenly Orochimaru was unnervingly close to him again and he could feel his icy gaze linger on him.

''Well then, shall we go meet our Scarecrow?'' The Count asked, a smirk forming on his lips, giving Iruka a sudden urge to rip it off. He had no idea where this sudden hatred towards this man had came from but he couldn't deny the fact that he _really_ disliked him.

Neji blinked at Orochimaru with a blank expression before following him out the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Iruka and gave him a questioning look. Taking a deep breath, Iruka followed Neji and Orochimaru and they went down yet another endless long hallway and then quite a few more afterwards before they finally reached the top of a never-ending staircase which eventually lead them to a robust safety gate. Orochimaru took a key that was hanging from his neck and unlocked the door, gesturing for them to follow him. Neji stared in front of him the whole time with the same impassive appearance of emotion playing across his features. Iruka on the other hand was taking in every bit of detail of the strangely build room. It consisted of three computers with various small screens above them, displaying every possible angle of every single sell in the next room. Against the wall was a large variety of weapons and tranquilizer guns. There was a few more safety doors and each had an very complex security system. One of the guards went over to Orochimaru and they started a conversation in a different language before they guard unlocked the next gate with a multifaceted password that he typed into a small machine on the side of the door.

Orochimaru turned to Iruka and Neji.

''Walk straight down the hallway and stay away from the other prisoners. Don't talk to them, don't even look at them. Avoid walking to close to sell C, that one likes to throw things and trust me, its not always objects. Walk straight forward until you reach a wall with a thick glass screen. Do not under any circumstances tap against the glass. He hates that. Here,'' Orochimaru handed Iruka a syringe with a purple substance. ''Keep it in your pocket just in case. No need to worry, there is no way he can get pass our avant-garde security systems but its always good to be prepared. I've arranged with your Captain that the next meeting will be with him outside of his cell, but due to earlier… complications regarding Hatake's medication and one of the other inmates, we've decided that its best to allow you to interview him from a… safe distance. Don not hand him anything that he can use as a weapon. That includes any pencils, pens, hard cover books, paperclips and basically anything that isn't soft paper. In fact, don't give him anything, period. If you need him to write something down, our staff will take care of that and sent it back to your offices. Now, you may talk to him but remember what I said. ''

Iruka listened closely to every detail and he memorises as if it was a recipe. It was a recipe after all, everything had its order, quantity and place. Miss one thing and the cake flops. And this is one cake that he does **not** want flopped. He gave a hesitant glance to Neji, who patted him on the shoulder.

''You'll do fine kid.'' Was all he said before he gave him a light push towards the open door. Iruka complied and felt much more undisturbed by Neji's lack of sentences than Orochimaru's novel length warning. The door slammed shut behind him and locked with a nerve racking sound. Iruka blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the sudden light change and then he observed the sells around him.

There was two long rows of cells with thick, sturdy bars on both the left and the right side of the room, six each, forming a wide hallway and then leading to the back of the room, where a large glass barrier was located, creating cell number one. Iruka could however, not see what was behind it as the light inside the cell was turned off. He glanced at the camera in the corner close to him and then cautiously took a step forward. He could here a few whispers coming from the cubicles and here and there someone was singing a song. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the other inmates, one in each chamber. Well, except cell 12. That one was empty.

'**earlier… complications regarding Hatake's medication and one of the other inmates…'**

Iruka thought back to those words as he casted a quick glance towards the vacant cell but he kept walking, counting down the numbers until he reached cubicle 9 and he made sure to quickly pass that one. He kept going.

Four, three, two… one.

He now stood in front of the clear barricade which was still pitch-black. There was a sudden silence in the room and Iruka glanced behind him, noticing that all the inmates were standing against their barriers, impatiently waiting for something to happen. One in particular caught his attention, the one on the left side closes to Hatake. Sell two. There was a male but he looked no older than sixteen, which was of course impossible since only Japan's top offenders are hosted in the Bluebyrd Sanctuary. The boy blinked at Iruka and then grinned a toothy grin. Iruka smiled back hesitantly. He remembered that he must not speak to the other prisoners, but this one seemed pretty harmless. He had pitch black hair and his skin was extremely pale. His eyes held a deep blue colour. He was wearing the same as the other prisoners, white pyjamas like uniforms, making the Sanctuary look more like a hospital than a prison. The boy stuck his arm through the bars and Iruka took a small step backwards.

''Hi! I'm Steve.'' The boy said friendly.

Iruka was slightly surprised by this and didn't really know what to do. The lad looked completely innocent and harmless and didn't look like one of Japan's worst criminals at all. Just as Iruka opened his mouth to greet the boy back, he heard a voice coming from cell 4, the next door.

''Ignore him. He only looks so innocent but he used to be Japan's best con artist. And his name isn't Steve, it's Toshio.

''Hi! I'm Chuck.'' The boy tried again, shooting a glare to his neighbour. Iruka decided that keeping quiet would be the best and then right on cue, a speaker went on somewhere in the room and a voice spoke.

''Attention number 2, please step away from the bars immediately.''

Toshio growled and walked to the back, where he crouched in a corner and started whispering to something on the wall. Iruka felt a shudder run down his back and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He watched Toshio carefully, making sure he didn't return to the door before he took a small step closer, standing once again the same place he had when he first got here. He glanced behind him again and caught the gaze of all the other inmates.

He tilted his head slightly, as he noticed that they were all looking at the same thing. Something above him. Iruka frowned hazily and then followed their gaze, meeting a image that both frightened him and amazed him. He succeeded to prevent himself from not jumping a few miles back but to rather meet the gaze of the individual leaning with his arms crossed above his head against the glass, watching Iruka with amused miss-matching eyes.

The keeper of cell 1 was tall, taller than Iruka and his intimidating stance made him appear to look even bigger than he was. He was wearing the same hospital- white pyjamas like the rest of the inmates, except the top part was button less, but not because of the design. It seemed to have been ripped off, allowing the shirt to hang open, revealing a tight black shirt. The sleeves of the white shirt was also torn off halfway and showed the long sleeves of the black shirt underneath. The male's light grey hair was slightly ruffled, as if he had been sleeping. His skin was even-toned and somewhat pale due to lack of sunlight. The lower half of his face was covered by a black mask and it suited him well. It hid the rest of the scar that ran from just above his left eyebrow down over the blood red eye and possibly down his cheek.

Iruka had to admit that he was extremely attractive, even if he was a mass murderer. His eyes held so much intelligence and life while Iruka had imagined it to be dull and empty from staring at white walls for five years without any hope of ever getting out again.

The detective was suddenly yanked back into reality when the person he had been watching with so much interest tilted his head to the side. The abrupt realization that this man was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent people hit Iruka like a cold bucket of water. This wasn't someone he could trust, could admire. No, this was the mass murdering serial killer. Kakashi Hatake, the Scarecrow.

Iruka picked up his 'professional detective' attire and straightened up, looking a little to the side to avoid those piercing eyes that burned through his confidence. The Scarecrow was clearly occupied with Iruka's emotions and seemed to be amused by his sudden change of attitude.

Iruka gathered enough courage to take a step forward, earning a smirk from the Scarecrow which he chose to ignore.

''Good evening, Mr Hatake. I am detective Iruka Umino. On behalf of Japan's force, I would like to ask you a few questions.''

Hatake pulled his arms back down and crossed them casually behind his back before he spoke.

''Good evening Officer. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I offer you a seat?'' His voice was soft but extremely clear and full of confidence. A pale hand gestured toward the chair in front of the barrier.

''Thank you, Mr Hatake and I'm not an officer. It's a pleasure to meet you too.'' Iruka replied quietly, still avoiding his eyes and slightly thrown off guard by his hospitality..

''Ah yes, that I know. You are not an officer, you are a detective. A detective sent by the very same place that locked me up in this… Sanctuary and now they seek my assistance, I've been told. How ignorant.'' The Scarecrow said with a seemingly bored expression as he leaned against the glass barrier on one shoulder with his arms crossed in front of him while he watched Iruka closely.

'Good point.' Iruka thought silently. Looked like it was going to be harder than he thought. Luckily Hatake was at least listening to him. He was afraid that he would be confronting a complete mad man with no sense at all. But Hatake appeared completely sane. If he didn't know that the very same person standing in front of him was the Scarecrow, he would have never suspected it at all.

''That is correct Mr Hatake. We need your help.'' Iruka said and decided that it was best to answer questions that he did not expect answered.

Hatake blinked when he got a response he evidently didn't guess.

''Tell me, Officer. Why me? Is it because I suffer from insanity?''

''Well it-''

''Because I don't suffer from insanity. In fact, I enjoy every minute of it. Its quite an interesting world.'' He mused as he leaned his head against the glass as well.

Iruka took a deep breath, slightly catching the attention of the Scarecrow.

''I um… can imagine Doctor, but-''

''Oh no, no. You were doing so well, I honestly believed that you were different, more intelligent than the countless others who came to ask my assistance to lift them out of the hole they found and dug deeper. But you gave your self away with the whole 'Doctor' story. Clearly, you have read my file, am I correct?''

Iruka hesitated before he nodded and Hatake shook his head.

''Dis-a-poin-ting.'' He drawled again and strolled to the back of his cell, which consisted of a bed, a desk and a bathroom.

Iruka sighed before he spoke again. ''Dr. Hatake, we need your help. Please. We're running out of time. If we don't find the Sandman, more and more people will die.''

''How naïve of you, to actually think that I care.'' Kakashi said from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed with one leg drawn up to his chest.

"I don't."

Iruka's reply caught Kakashi's interest. The Scarecrow stood up and went back t the barrier, his eyes not leaving Iruka for a second.

''You don't?''

''Yes, I don't. I know you don't care, otherwise you wouldn't be in here. I'm willing to offer you something in return.'' Iruka said, silently hoping that Kakashi will fall for Neji's plan.

He did.

''And what, may I ask, can be of so much value to me that I would be compelled to help Japan's police force?'' Hatake asked, leaning in and placing both hands slightly above his head on the glass while he waited for an answer.

Iruka paused for a while before he responded.

''Your freedom.''

**End of chapter 6**

**A/N: Wow, so much pressure writing this one. But I hope that you like the way Kakashi is. Please leave a review and enjoy the rest of your day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Another chapter :D**

**I'm so sorry this isn't another double update. I'm alling behind with my five-ahead chapter thing so I instead made chapter seven longer than I intented. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks and replies are at the bottom.**

**Chapter 7**

''How naïve of you to actually think that I care.'' Kakashi said from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed with one leg drawn up to his chest.

''I don't.''

Iruka's reply caught Kakashi's interest. The Scarecrow stood up and slowly went back to the barrier, his eyes not leaving Iruka for a second.

''You don't?''

''Yes, I don't. I know you don't care, otherwise you wouldn't be in here. I'm willing to offer you something in return.'' Iruka said, silently hoping that Kakashi will fall for Neji's plan.

He did.

''And what, may I ask, can be of so much value to me that I would be compelled to help Japan's police force?'' Hatake asked, leaning in and placing both hands slightly above his head on the glass while he waited amused for an answer.

Iruka paused for a while before he answered.

''Your freedom.''

The Scarecrow chuckled lightly and stood back up.

''You, a young detective with no experience and a very limited knowledge of criminology will grant me, a mass murderer locked up in a glass cage in an asylum where I'm not even allowed to have buttons on my shirt, will grant me my freedom? You don't have the authority.'' He exclaimed, as if it was a very funny joke.

''Yes, I don't.'' Iruka said and wondered faintly how he knew that about him. ''But my Captain does. You won't be completely free of course. You'll be sent to a remote island where you will still be watched but at least you won't be locked up in here for the rest of your life.''

Hatake seemed to think it through. He looked back and at Iruka, who waited in anticipation for him to speak.

''And lets say I do help you,'' He started and Iruka looked up hopefully, '' when can I go to this island?''

''As soon as we have enough information, Doctor.'' Iruka replied, wishing silently that he'll take the bait.

''In that case, I'll help you.'' Hatake said and Iruka did a backflip in his mind. He didn't think it would go that easy, in fact, he expected Neji's plan to backfire and Kakashi to tell him to go to hell but it worked!

''Thank you Doctor, I really appreciate it and I'm sure Japan's force does too-''

''Slow down, slow down Officer...'' The Scarecrow said and smirked, playing with his finger across the glass. ''I said that I will help you, as in you and** only** you. I am not helping the police nor am I helping Japan. I am helping** you**.''

''So… you're not going to help us find him?'' Iruka asked confused.

''No.''

''But you said-''

''I know what I said. You asked me whether I meant that I'm not going to help 'us', which refers to you and the police force and that I will not do. None of this 'us' and 'we' and 'they'. I will help you and you alone.''

Iruka had trouble understanding what he meant. He wasn't going to help them, only him? Kakashi saw his confusion.

''Allow me to explain Officer. I will answer your questions, not the questions of the police. You ask me what you want to know, not what they want to know. As in, next time, don't come prepared.'' He said, referring to the documents with Neji's questions in Iruka's hand.

Iruka was taken back at the fact that Kakashi could see right through him. Is there a possibility that he could have figured out that they were not really going to send him to the island? No, he probably wouldn't have agreed to help if he knew.

''So, you will answer the questions that I ask you if I'm the one that wants to know?'' Iruka asked.

''That is correct.'' Kakashi replied. ''But remember, Officer, the answers will not fall into your lap. You will have to use your head.''

Iruka didn't expect it any other way. Neji had warned him that Kakashi Hatake liked to play games.

''Of course Doctor. Would you mind if we start the questions right now?''

''Now now, don't forget my rules. You are to be unprepared.''

''Right.'' Iruka said and placed the documents with Neji's instructions, which he had already memorised, next to him before he looked back up to the Scarecrow, who smiled amused at his behaviour and then nodded at him to continue.

''Dr. Hatake, the Sandman has killed twelve people so far within the last four months. Nine women and three men, none of which knew each other or have anything in common. He kills them with their fears, for example one victim had a fear of heights, so he pushed her off a building after he kidnapped her from her home. He's called the Sandman because he uses their nightmares against them. None of the victims are connected through one person as far as we know so its undetermined how he knows what their fears are. We suspect that he watches them a long time before he strikes but the period between the murders are very short.''

''How original.'' Kakashi said fascinated and Iruka quirked an eyebrow. ''How sure are you that they have nothing in common, Officer?'' He mused.

''Well um, pretty sure, I guess.'' Iruka said eventually. ''They have nothing in common when it comes to things like occupation, appearance, relationships and from what we know they don't know each other. Why do you ask, Doctor?''

''Quid pro quo.''

''Pardon?'' Iruka asked confused.

''Quid pro quo. You know, tit for tat. You asked a question and now it is my turn.''

''But that wasn't part of our deal!'' Iruka exclaimed bewildered. He couldn't imagine what on earth a mass murderer would want to ask him.

''I didn't say it wasn't.''

''You also didn't say it was!''

Kakashi smirked and placed his hands on his hips, clearly happy that he provoked Iruka to lose his calm and professional attire and show a little Miami flair.

''Do you have a problem with being asked questions Officer? Do you maybe have something that you do not want people to know about? Are you hiding something?''

''What? No! why would I-… Never mind.'' He sighed and realised that he just gave Kakashi what he wanted. Reaction. ''Doctor, I see no reason why you would want to ask me questions. I'm only here to interview you, not to play games.'' Iruka finished with a light scowl.

''Really? I see you as entertainment.''

Iruka growled aggravated, wondering just what exactly he meant by that. He inhaled and exhaled again before he looked up, meeting the curious gaze of the Scarecrow.

''Why do you do that?''

''Do what?'' Iruka asked confused.

''The breathing exercises. In and out, every time you get frustrated or stressed. I assume you are still seeing your psychologist, am I right?''

''Doctor Hatake, I do not have or need, a psychologist.'' Iruka said firmly, already losing his patience with this man.

''But you had one, am I right?'' Hatake asked calmly, carefully examining his expression.

Iruka gave him a disbelieving look. He's going to need every ounce of tolerance and endurance to get through these meetings. He could have done better if was allowed to just glance at Neji's notes since the piercing eyes of the Scarecrow made him so nervous that he couldn't even remember which hand was right and which was left.

But he'll have to stay level-headed. It seems Kakashi Hatake knew more about the Sandman than they do and that was exactly what they need. Besides, it was only two or three meetings. Then he leaves and never see Hatake again. This questioning game is probably not a bad idea, since it will at the least earn a little trust from him. Neji, Orochimaro and Tsunade warned him not to answer any questions and to just ignore it but that is extremely hard, especially if the person asking was as stubborn, intimidating and persistent as Kakashi Hatake.

He managed to prevent himself from doing the breathing exercise again and instead he just cleared his throat.

''Dr Hatake, my personal life has got nothing to do with anyone but me. Now can we please get back to the interview? I will answer your questions if and only if they are to do with something involving this case.'' Iruka said, his tone firm to prove his point as he

''Very well. I will only ask questions regarding the case.'' Hatake said in his soft silky voice, smiling lightly at Iruka.

''Thank you Doctor.'' Iruka said, pleased with his solidarity, and smiled back.

''Your welcome. Now tell me, how does this case effect you mentally and how does it make you feel?'' He inquired, still smiling as if this was a completely appropriate question.

Iruka drummed his fingers irritated on his thigh but stopped and pulled his hand away when it caught Hatake's attention, that being the last thing he wanted. He opened his mouth to explain that those questions do not include the word 'you' in them but was interrupted when one of the inmates yelled at a 'ghost' to go away and leave his cabbages alone. Another one started calling the ghost as if it was a dog, and then he screamed like it was attacking him. The whole room erupted into a sea of screams and yells and one of the inmates managed to get his arm stuck between the bars and was now trying to chew it off. Six armed guards burst through the doors and one motioned for Iruka to go to the control room. Two went to the cell where the one inmate's arm was stuck, now severely twisted, and another two went to the one yelling. The rest tried to get the others to quiet down and four of the six had their guns aimed at Hatake the whole time. Hatake merely seemed amused, hans behind his back and head tilted in a relaxed posistion.

Between the rush and noise Iruka got up quickly and turned towards the door, but stopped when he heard Hatake's voice.

''Before you go Officer, remember that there is more to a kill than just the thrill. You want to remember it.''

''Wh-'' Iruka started but was cut off when one of the guards grabbed his arm.

''You need to get out of here kid. Quick!''

And with one last quick glance at Kakashi, Iruka complied, ignoring his racing heart and the butterflies that tore his stomach apart.

Back outside, Iruka breathed out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. The words Hatake said kept rolling and bouncing through his mind, searching for a meaning or explanation or what they could mean. The good thing was that it went better than he expected. The bad thing was that it ended before he could find out more. He hadn't expected Hatake like that at all.

He was in his presence for probably nothing longer than a half hour and even in that little time he could easily tell that Hatake was intelligent. Very intelligent. He noticed as well that Kakashi was cunning, devious, confident and careless.

Behind the door it was still chaos and from the monitor screens he could see the guards battling to get them quiet. He saw Toshio or Steve or Chuck or whatever his real name was, calling one of the guards closer. The guy leaned in to hear what he was saying and with surprising speed, the small hand of the 'boy' locked around the guard's throat. Luckily his buddy saw and helped him before Toshio had the chance to do anything else. Iruka lifted his eyebrows and made a mental note to stay far away from that cell next time.

''That little brat is giving me all my days.'' Someone muttered behind him and he spun around, his eyes meeting the coffee eyes of one of the wardens.

The brown haired man chuckled lightly. ''Sorry, I sometime forget that visitors around here get skittish after a few minutes in there.'' He said, referring to the closed door. '' I'm Genma, nice to meet you.''

Iruka smiled friendly at him.

''Hi, I'm Iruka. Nice to meet you to. I'm assuming that the brat your talking about is Toshio?'' He asked and Genma laughed, shifting a needle like thing in his mouth to the other side.

''Yeah, the little terror. I swear we lose almost more guards with him than we do with Hatake. He used to be a lookout on a watchtower near the border. He coned everybody who crossed the border out of everything they had and then he drowned them in the ocean afterwards. I blame the parents.'' He said and shook his head. ''So was Kakashi bearable?''

Iruka gave an exasperated sigh and slammed his palm to his forehead, making Genma laugh out loud.

''Don't worry, you'll get use to him eventually.''

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N: Okay, I really would love to know if you like how Kakashi is, where I can improve, what you like and what you don't and so on, so please review! One of my friends are betaing for me so a special thanks to her!**

**And thank you so much to the following reviewrs: Heart's Promise9who is one of my most loyal reviewers!), Anonymous, Rikashay, , ColorsLikeEmotions, Fantasi Liar, Someone and neno-neko-chan! Thanks, you guys are awesome! **

**Someone: I'm so glad you liked! Luckily poor Iruka didn't have to use them… yet. Your current Obsession is Obsession, I love that line! And I'm very happy to hear that, thank you so much :D. And thank you, have a nice day yourself as well! **

**Anonymous: Oh no don't eat my eyeballs with a spoon, here's the update! Thank you so much for your nice words, I really appreciate your reviews.**

**I really appreciate all of your reviews! Thank you times a dozen, they make my day!**

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading. Have a very nice day or night! I promise that Chapter eight will be up sooner this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Chapter 8 is up!**

**Chapter 8**

Iruka was currently in Tsunade's office along with Neji. Neji smirked and Tsunade was laughing, only Iruka didn't find the situation to be funny.

''So I take it didn't go so well?'' Tsunade asked and smiled amused.

With a small huff, Iruka crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

''He speaks in riddles, ignores my requests and answer my questions with more questions! I can't keep up, it feels like he can read my mind!'' He exclaimed and growled aggravated.

''It's not going to be easy Iruka. That's how Hatake is and that's why so little people ask him for help. You did great today. I'm very proud of you.'' Tsunade said and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Iruka looked puzzled, stunned by his Captain's compliments.

''Really? But I didn't get anything that could help us besides riddles and brainteasers.''

''Exactly. We weren't expecting straight answers anyway. Now you just have to figure it out. And another thing, you kept Hatake talking longer then anybody ever had. Usually he gets bored after the first few minutes and then he either dismisses them or tries to scare them away, but you seemed to interest him. Good job.'' She said and reached for her sake bottle, but quickly stopped herself. She's trying to cut down. At least until she lost two of those five pounds she picked up.

Iruka was a little confused. He didn't know if Hatake finding him interesting was a good thing or a bad thing and he was quite surprised.

''I… Thank you Captain. And I will work on the riddles immediately.'' He said, not entirely sure if he had the power or energy to try and figure Hatake out with pointless questions and unending wondering. That guy was worse than a Rubik's cube with sixteen sides and only two colours. ''And I'll let you know the minute I find something we can use.'' He added.

''Good! Now remember, your next meeting is in two days. Prepare yourself for that and I want you and Neji to work on every possible counter attack that Hatake could have so that he doesn't corner you, Iruka. Oh, and here is a questionnaire I want you to give to Hatake to speed up the process. But remember to never put your hand in the sliding tray. Ever! Put the papers in and step back. Many people have lost finger that way and when Hatake puts his hand in for any reason other that to take something you gave him, call the guards immediately. You're dismissed.'' Tsunade said, her hand absentmindedly lingering on the sake bottle.

Neji and Iruka fare-welled her and they went back to Team 9's workspace, where the rest of their colleagues were discussing the meeting with the Scarecrow. All of them had work to do, of course, but Ino's theory about Hatake was more gripping. She thoroughly believed that Hatake had eaten Iruka and that's why he isn't here yet.

So Iruka entering the door in one piece was quite a surprise.

Naruto jumped up when he saw them.

''Iruka, you're alive! '' He yelled and threw his arms in the air, doing a funny dance that looked questionably a lot like a rain dance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

''Shut up! Imbecile.'' She turned to Neji and a laughing Iruka. ''Hey Iruka, Neji, how'd it go? Did he attack you? Did he threaten to kill you? Did he-''

''Slow down, Forehead… Sheesh. Naruto, quit breathing down Neji's neck!'' Ino barked at the blond who shanked back with his arms flung over his head.

''What happened?'' Shikamaru asked curiously and everybody, except for Gai, came closer, waiting for the details. Iruka looked at Neji , who only he ignored his look and didn't seem like he planned on doing the talking. Iruka looked back at the anticipated eyes of his team and said:

''Oh, nothing really. Hatake agreed to help us and we'll be seeing him in two days again.''

They seemed slightly disappointed and Iruka smiled. 'Blood thirsty much?' he thought and then went to his desk, which was located at the window on the far left side of the office. Kiba and Sakura followed him while Ino and Naruto took Neji.

''Come on, dude. We want details!'' Kiba said excited and hopped onto his desk. 'Do you know how many people have actually met Hatake face to face? Not many. We want to know everything!''

''Well, I can tell you this. He's intelligent. Very intelligent. And if it wasn't for the fact that he's a murderer, I would have admired his knowledge and insight of the human mind. No doubt he was a great Neuropsychologist.'' Iruka said while absentmindedly playing with a pencil, those haunting eyes back in his mind.

Kiba and Sakura glanced at each other and shrugged. When it seemed like they weren't getting any more juicy details, they silently went to their desks, leaving Iruka to his thoughts.

'…**remember that there is more to a kill than just the thrill…'**

''What did he mean by that…'' Iruka softly wondered out loud. He jumped when a stack of papers landed in front of him and he looked up at Gai.

''Instead of trying to 'wing it', why don't you actually plan ahead and get something we can use.'' He said coldly and then left Iruka stunned.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to Iruka, speaking in his lazy toned voice.

''Don't mind him, kid. He's just sour because he doesn't get to do the interview with Hatake. He's being unnecessarily troublesome. Tsunade specifically told you to do what you think best, and that's what you should stick with, got it?''

Iruka smiled thankfully at Shikamaru.

''I will, thanks.''

''Sure dude.'' He said and smiled back lethargically before he went back to his own desk where he and Kiba continued with the forensics statements. Iruka felt a slight pang of despair and then guilt. Great, he already made an enemy and he haven't even said one word to the guy. He'll just have to talk to him and explain that he didn't mean to-… Well, actually he didn't really know what to apologize for. Either way, that is going to have to wait. First he needed to figure out what Hatake meant.

'…**remember that there is more to a kill than just the thrill…'**

Might as well get started. Let's see…

More to the kill… Okay, so there is the thrill of killing. For the Sandman the thrill is probably seeing the fear in their eyes, since he uses their worst nightmare. Then a murderer could kill someone for… revenge? Okay, revenge. But why would all of the people he wants to take revenge on, stay in this area? Iruka sighed and tried to recall what else Hatake said.

'**You want to remember it.'**

Jumping up from his desk, Iruka went to Neji as he recalled that little piece of information he had almost forgotten. Of course, why didn't they think about that before!

''Neji?'' He asked excited and Neji looked up from his work.

''Hatake said that people don't just kill for the thrill. They want to remember it.''

''Yes…'' Neji said, his attention drawn.

''What if the Sandman wants to remember it?'' Iruka said and Neji looked confused.

''Okay… I don't really know where you're going with this but keep going. 'He said with a slight frown.

''Well from what I understand of Hatake's riddle is that the Sandman would want something to remind him of his victims.''

Neji blinked surprised.

''You mean, like a trophy?''

''Exactly! That could be what's connecting the victims. It could be jewellery, hair strands, even things they don't carry with them.''

''How so?'' Neji asked and stood up, walking around his desk and motioning for Iruka to follow him to Tsunade's office.

''Well, each of the victims were killed in their own house, right? He could have taken something that belonged to them from their homes to remind him of them.'' Iruka finished, slightly out of breath from explaining and trying to keep up with Neji's fast pace.

''Iruka, thanks to you we finally have a lead.'' Neji said and they entered Tsunade's office.

''Iruka!''

Iruka stopped and turned around, trying to locate from where the voice came.

''Over here.'' He heard again and turned around, seeing Kiba running up to him. He smiled at the dog-like guy as he glided to a stop in front of Iruka.

''Hey, great work on figuring out the trophy thing. We finally have lead.'' Kiba said happily and Iruka laughed.

''Thanks, it was mostly luck though. But it's going to be quite a lot of work to discover what he took from them.'' Iruka said and leaned against his car. They were currently standing in the middle of the parking lot, ready to go home and prepare for a hard day of work tomorrow.

''So what do you think about team 9?'' Kiba asked and cocked his head like a dog. This made Iruka smile.

''I like them. They're very nice and a lot more fun than the people in Miami Metro. I enjoy working with you guys.'' He said truthfully and, judging by Kiba's expression, he could have sworn that if Kiba had a tail, it would have wagged.

Kiba looked ecstatic. ''That's great! We like you too! I can't believe your just a second year, you're so good and you seem so professional.''

Iruka was slightly taken back. He was under the impression that they thought of him as a pure rookie.

''Thank you, Kiba that means a lot.'' He said happily and Kiba smiled.

''No problem! Oh, um, sorry about Gai. He's just jealous.'' He murmured and looked down, kicking at an invisible rock.

''Jealous? Of what?'' Iruka asked confused.

''Well, he and Hatake had an… encounter once, before Hatake was caught, and since he survived he fully believes that he'll be able to get Hatake to talk.'' Kiba said and rolled his eyes as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

''Wow.'' Iruka was surprised. With Hatake being a mass murderer and all, it's unexpected that Gai survived. Apparently Hatake killed everything and everyone in his path.

''Was Gai the only person who ever met Hatake outside of the Sanctuary?'' Iruka asked and Kiba shook his head.

''Nope. Neji did too.''

Now Iruka was completely astounded.

''Neji?''

''Yep. Neji. But Neji's encounter was a lot more serious than Gai's and unlike Gai, Neji never talks about it.'' Kiba finished and glanced at the darkening sky with a small sigh. Iruka noticed this and the sad look in Kiba's eyes.

''What happened?'' He asked softly.

''Hatake escaped from the Sanctuary after 3 months of being in there and he and Neji ran into each other in an empty street. Neji tried to arrest him. it didn't go so well and today Neji's missing sixty percent of his sight. But the Scarecrow was unconscious next to him, tranquilized. Turns out that during the struggle, Neji managed to lodge the injection in Hatake's shoulder. Hatake was sent back to the Sanctuary and he hated Neji from there on. ''

Iruka listened in silence as Kiba told the story. He felt a whole new level of respect towards the Hyuga and now knew why Kakashi disliked him so much. If it wasn't for Neji, Hatake would have undoubtedly killed more people and wouldn't be stuck in that Sanctuary for five years.

''Neji caught the Scarecrow? That's amazing… I didn't even notice that he can't really… well, see.'' Iruka said quietly.

''Yeah, he doesn't really like to talk about it. He said that he hit his head and can't remember most of the fight but I can't help to wonder if there's more to the story than that… But what happened, happened. Nobody can change that.'' Kiba said looked back up to Iruka, who smiled at him and he smiled back.

''Thanks for telling me Kiba. Now I understand why Neji can't do the questioning with me.''

''Yeah, Hatake would never want to help him. Oh, if I can give you tip, don't tell Kakashi that you're working with Neji. 'Kiba said and shivered, looking back up to the now dark sky.

''I'll remember that.'' Iruka said thoughtfully, and his mind once again flashed back to the Scarecrow's piercing orbs…

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!**

**Thank you so much to the following awesome reviewers: XlightningX, Duskfire1954, Rikashay, Fanatasi Liar, and Shadowlord-Ookami, you guys rock!**

**Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it, didn't like it, where I can improve and so on, I would really appreciate it. Have a nice day!**

**Itachi plushies to all the reviewers! And cookies(yummi!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Chapter 9 is up and ready for reading! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9**

''Iruka! What a pleasant surprise…''

Iruka tensed his shoulders and grit his teeth. He spent all morning trying to avoid that creep and just as he let his guard down for a few minutes, the guy founds him in the middle of a deserted hallway. Wonderful.

He forced himself to smile and noted that he's been doing that a lot lately, before he turned around to meet the hungry gaze of Orochimaro.

''Count Orochimaro, just the person I was looking for.'' Iruka said with fake happiness and Orochimaro looked delighted.

''Oh what can I do for you, my dear?'' He purred and came closer, forcing Iruka to take a step back.

Iruka shuddered but kept his composure.

''I wanted to tell you that…'' The young detective hesitated, trying to think of a valid reason. ''That… Tsunade is looking for you.'' He finished quickly and almost started laughing at the disappointed look on Orochimaru's face.

''Oh… I see. Thank you, I will go talk to her.'' He said sullenly before he turned around and left.

''Good riddance.'' Iruka muttered softly and went his own way, searching for staircase that's suppose to lead to the underground floor where the twelve… Well, eleven, worst criminals are currently kept.

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking about, he found it and almost ran into Neji upon entering.

''Neji, here you are.'' Iruka said slightly out of breath as he leaned against the wall. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

''You got lost?''

''Lost? No, of course not!'' Iruka lied and smiled nervously, still breathless.

''Hn.'' Was all Neji said before he motioned for Iruka to follow him down the hall. Iruka glanced over his shoulder and then back to Neji.

''Wait, aren't we suppose to do the interview now?'' He asked confused as they walked in the direction away from the last floor.

''Yes. We're going to do it in a different room this time. Got your shot?'' Neji asked and turned to Iruka, who held the injection up in reply.

''Good, keep it with you at all times, got it?''

Iruka nodded and proceeded to follow Neji in silence. It was their second meeting with the Scarecrow and this time he wasn't going to be behind the thick glass barrier. No, he was going to be in the same room as Iruka, with a table being the only barricade. At least he was going to be cuffed and there will be four armed guards present at all times, but still, the thought of it was nerve-racking. Even though he and Neji went through everything yesterday, he still felt very unprepared. Like he was going to a battle without a sword. Iruka had been reciting the words he needed to learn to communicate with the guards all morning.

He's also been practising his patience, the one key element that is required to work with Hatake. Neji explained to him a few things and it amazed Iruka because not even Orochimaro, his keeper for the past five years, seemed to have noticed these things. Neji spoke from personal experience and it got him pretty far. Rule number one, treat him with respect. If you treat Hatake with respect, he'll treat you with respect. Number two, don't test his intelligence. He's extremely smart, not only when it comes to knowledge, but when it comes to human behaviour as well. Be honest with him unless you planned ahead in lying. Telling Hatake that they were going to send him to an island if he helped them was luckily a lie planned ahead, otherwise he would have surely noticed. But a quick lie purely told on impulse is never a good idea, as it can very effortlessly be picked up by him. Number three,** never** underestimate him. He has ways of making himself look powerless. He's not. He never is.

Neji and Iruka entered a room where there was a few people, each busy with their own thing. Iruka looked around. The room was pretty much empty except for the wooden table in the middle and the four chairs in front of a big glass window, which Iruka recognised as the other side of the mirror in an interrogation room. So Hatake must be on the other side, he thought since the glass window only displayed darkness. He looked around the room and then groaned inwardly. Great, Orochimaro is here too. As if on cue, Orochimaro turned to them.

''Iruka, Neji, you're here. Excellent. Lets start, shall we?'' He hummed and looked at Iruka, who shifted nervously and glanced back at the dark room.

''Oh don't worry about that. He just prefers it if light are turned off. Why, I don't know. Must be some kind of mental problem.'' Orochimaro hissed and glared at the dark glass.

Iruka's eyebrows shot up. There he did it again, the flaw he keept making, according to Neji. Treating Hatake with disrespect.

''But never mind that,'' He continued.''Hatake's suggestibility is relatively fair so this shouldn't be **to** hard.''

Iruka glanced at Neji who explained. ''Suggestibility is how willing he is to answer. They may have taught you the term Malleability in Miami. It's the same thing, we just prefer to use suggestibility.''

''Oh, okay. Thanks.'' Iruka said and smiled at Neji, who shrugged, not knowing why Iruka always thanked him for everything.

They went to Orochimaro, who was yelling at one of the two guards present n the room.

''Is there a problem?'' Neji asked and Orochimaro turned around.

''Not at all.'' He said through clenched teeth and glared at Neji, who returned his glare with a bored, deadpanned look.

Iruka's eyes flicked between the two of them and he got the feeling that they don't like each other very much. Go figure.

''Now Iruka, you can go in after a while. Hatake is already there, as is four guards. Remember, they don't speak English so use your word sheet. I take it that you still recall the rules?''

Iruka nodded and quickly scanned through them again in his mind.

''Good. I will keep watch over you at all times. Neji and two back-up guards will be here too, so you have nothing to worry about.'' He said and gestured at the chairs in front of the window before he turned to the control panel and flipped the light switch, which made the room on the other side explode with light.

Iruka's eyes immediately searched the room for Hatake. He frowned and searched again, but gasped when he finally saw him leaning against one of the walls, the one facing the glass window. Great, bigger than he imagined, he thought and brushed his fingers over the shot in his pocket. Hatake looked more awake and aware than he did last time. He was wearing the signature white hospital clothes of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary, except for the top that was missing. He now only had the black shirt on with the sleeves pushed up halfway. He looked completely at ease, plus his hands weren't bound and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gazed lazily at them, but Iruka knew that he couldn't see them. The glass is one way, as in 'we can see you, but you can't see us.'

In each of the corners stood a heavy armed guard, just as Orochimaro had said. They were all watching the Scarecrow closely and he seemed undisturbed by their presence from where he was still leaning against the wall in an unthreatening, indifferent stance. His head was tilted slightly to the right, the sign of a manipulative person, Iruka remembered.

He felt a small shiver run down his back when he shifted and Hatake's eyes followed the movement. Iruka watched him closely and shifted back. His eyes followed again. The rest of the people in the room watched this in silence, hesitantly glancing at each other and then back to Hatake. Iruka gave Neji a worried look and Neji shook his head.

''Are you sure?'' Iruka asked, his voice soft.

''Yes. He can't see you.'' Neji assured him and Iruka took a deep breath.

It's only been the first few minutes and he's already on his nerves. Just like the first time. He walked slowly to the door and placed his hand on the handle. Everybody watched him in silence, with Neji being the exception as he kept his eyes on Hatake. Hatake was watching the door, as if he knew Iruka was there. Iruka gathered his confidence and picked up his professional apparel before he entered.

Hatake dragged his eyes to one of the guards as the door opened and obediently held out his wrists. The guard approached him slowly and then took one of his wrists and cuffed it before moving it around his back where Hatake brought the other wrist on his own. He then leaded the Scarecrow to the table and motioned for his to sit, which he did. Then the guard returned to his corner and kept a watchful gaze on Kakashi.

Iruka stepped in and closed the door behind him, keeping his eyes on the door handle for a little while before he looked at Kakashi, who watched him intently.

''Good evening, Doctor.'' He said, surprised that his voice sounded normal.

''Good evening, Officer.'' Hatake replied, mocking the practiced tone of Iruka with a smirk.

''Not an Officer…'' Iruka muttered under his breath before straightening up. ''Dr Hatake-'' He began but the Scarecrow cut him off, which seemed to happen a lot.

''Now, now Officer. We have restricted time. Let's not waste it with unimportant matters and aimless interrogations. Lets skip to the point. Did you fathom my statement?'' He asked and offered Iruka a seat with a gesture of his hand. Iruka softly thanked him and took the seat across the Scarecrow before he replied.

''If you mean, did I solve your riddle, then yes Doctor. I did.'' He said and looked back up with a defying look to Kakashi who smiled approvingly. Iruka couldn't help but feel a slight admiration for the Scarecrow. He planned everything ahead and knew how to handle any situation. If he didn't want Iruka to figure it out, he certainly did not show it.

''That's very good. But are you sure you have the right solution to my so-called riddle?'' Hatake asked and leaned slightly forward.

''A trophy.'' Iruka said without hesitating and Hatake gave him a lazy ovation.

''Well done, Officer. Please continue.'' He said and leaned back again, waiting for Iruka to explain.

Iruka began with his theory and with every word, Hatake seemed more and more impressed.

''The Sandman is taking totems from his targets to remember them. That's not strange at all since the totem phase is the sixth psychological phase a serial killer goes through and he would want something to remind him of his victims. The Sandman killed the victims in their own homes, meaning that he could have taken something in there. If we could figure out what it is then maybe we can figure out how the Sandman ticks. We already know that he kills his victims according their fears. What he's taking from them could differ completely from what he uses against them, but at least we finally have a lead.'' Iruka said and paused, watching Hatake's reaction.

''That's all very well Officer. Now that you have determine that he takes trophy's, can you tell me why he kills?''

''No… I can't. We haven't figured that out yet.''

''We?'' Hatake asked and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Iruka mentally slapped himself for making that mistake and he silently hoped that Hatake would forget it.

He didn't.

''Who is this 'we', Officer? Because I know that you know very well that I'm only helping _**you**_ and not '_**we**_'. '' He taunted as he shook his head disappointed. ''Well then, I guess our deal is off and you are dismissed.'' He called one of the guards in the corner and told them something in Spanish.

The guard nodded and went to him, taking him by the shoulder and leading him to the doorway. Kakashi smiled and looked at Iruka, who was stunned.

''Goodbye, Officer.''

''Wait!'' Iruka called and got up, his mind searching fro something to say. They** can't** loose the Scarecrow's cooperation. ''Dr Hatake, let me explain. Please, we- …I, really need your help with this case.'' He said desperately and Kakashi cocked his head.

He thought carefully before answerin. Iruka decided that lying would only get him in more trouble than he already is.

''Dr Hatake, I did ask the help of my partner but not because I disrespect your rules, but because I don't have the experience level needed to work this out alone.'' He said honestly. That was true. Well, mostly.

Hatake gave him a smile which Iruka couldn't grasp the meaning of.

''Very well. I don't mind if you ask his help but remember Officer, it is ,without question, vital that you do this on your own.'' He said in a thought-provoking tone.

Iruka frowned slightly, and wondered what Hatake meant by that. He chose to ignore it, convincing himself that Hatake was just trying to mess with his mind. And there was no way he was going to let that psychopath inside his head.

Hatake murmured something to the guard. The guy took him back to the chair across Iruka and went to his place in the corner. Hatake then turned to Iruka, who watched the whole scenario in shock, before he took his seat again, scraping his feline like nails against the metal of the chair.

''Something wrong, Officer?'' He purred and chuckled when Iruka gave him a stern glare.

''You spoke to him in Spanish.'' He said and Kakashi shrugged one shoulder.

''But of course. That is after all, the only language he knows.''

''You're not suppose to be able to communicate with them.''

''I'm aware.''

Iruka narrowed his eyes and then flicked them to the guard before looking back at Hatake. The Scarecrow gave him a mocking smile.

''Let's not mention this to the Count, shall we?'' He drawled in a soft voice.

''I'm sure they overheard you.'' Iruka said and nodded in the direction of the mirror, the other side of the glass window.

''They did not. This case is what you would call, confidential. The interrogation room is sound proof and the speakers are turned off as well. The camera's does not record sound and I doubt your friends would be able to read my lips beneath this mask. To them it just looked like one of the guards wanted to take me away, and not because I asked him.'' Hatake said and smirked, giving Iruka a challenging look.

Iruka sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The Scarecrow was always a step ahead of him. He knew he should probably tell Orochimaru, but that could only make the Scarecrow mad. After all, he already slipped up once and he had a feeling that he wouldn't get off so easy next time. He decided to let it go.

''Doctor, what did you mean when you asked me if I know why he kills?'' Iruka asked, ignoring the satisfied smirk he received. That's what seemed to work the best.

''Officer, the key to solving problems is to know what caused them. But enough of that. Quid pro quo.'' Kakashi exclaimed happily and leaned forward, making Iruka shift nervously under the piercing gaze.

Hatake noticed this and his eyes softened but the smirk didn't disappear.

''Do I scare you?'' He whispered as he leaned in more and forced Iruka to look into his eyes.

Iruka couldn't really avoid Hatake's gaze and had no choice but to look straight into the Scarecrow's miss-matching eyes. He saw a small flair of interest spark. Of what, he didn't know. Iruka quickly broke the contact and decided that staring at the table is safer.

''What question do you want to ask, Doctor?'' He asked and glanced up through his lashes, noting that the Scarecrow is back to his current position of leaning back in the chair with his calm and in control attire.

''Tell me, Officer,'' He began and closed his eyes. ''Who is your partner?''

Iruka's heart stopped for a millisecond as he almost exclaimed to Kakashi Hatake that Neji Hyuga, the person who is responsible for the capture and re-capture of the Scarecrow and the cause of his five years suffering in jail, was his current partner. Luckily that was a lie he had planned ahead.

''Shikamaru Nara.'' He said, without even batting an eye.

Hatake stared away thoughtfully before he finally answered.

''Fine. I approve.'' He stated and glanced sideways, lightly tapping his foot on the floor. He looked back again.'' To get back to the previous conversation, you need to find out why the Sandman is committing these murders. As I said, find the problem before trying to find the solution. It won't be as easy as just finding a pattern and tracking him by that.''

''What do you mean, Doctor?'' Iruka asked confused. Of course they can track the Sandman by a pattern, why wouldn't they? They just have to find out what it is.

''The individual you are looking for is much smarter than that. He will keep changing his pattern to throw you off guard. To confuse you.'' Hatake finished and cocked his head, watching Iruka closely with his miss-matching eyes.

''So… what you're saying, Doctor, is that these murders aren't being caused because of something such as, at a guess, childhood trauma?'' Iruka asked.

''That, Officer, is the cause. Yes, it would be because of such a factor. Let's say our Sandman for example hated his pre-school teacher for something she did to him. He would only target people reminding him of her. Being under thirty years old can work as a connection as well. But what you're searching for is the reason.'' Hatake said then shifted so that he was facing Iruka sideways.

Iruka forced himself to keep his mind clear. It didn't really make sense to him yet but Hatake seemed to be getting to a point and the information he's giving is very important. He has clearly a very good idea of how the Sandman's mind works and this could help them track him down.

''The reason,'' Hatake continued, ''can be to get rid of anger, revenge, to feed an addiction, to get attention, the list goes on and on. You need to find that reason to complete the puzzle. Our puzzle has three pieces.'' He said and smiled when Iruka gave him a sceptical look, debating whether the Scarecrow was joking or not.

''O-kay… What puzzle, Dr Hatake?'' Iruka asked.

''The puzzle that only you and I know about. Our puzzle has three pieces. It consists out of two crescent shapes, facing each other and then the one piece filling the middle.'' Kakashi drawled and chuckled when Iruka sighed his 'this-guy-is-a-maniac' sigh.

''Dr Hatake, may I ask what on earth you are talking about?'' Iruka asked drained. ''To me it sounds like a picture or some sort of game.'' He said in a aggravated tone.

''Illustrative envisaging is very healthy for the mind, Officer. Imagine the puzzle.'' Hatake continued, unaffected by Iruka's dispirited look.

''Fine, I'm imagining the puzzle.'' Iruka said, finally giving in.

''Good. See, you need all three pieces to complete it. Find the two outer ones, and the middle will be easier. We are going to call this puzzle the Sandman's mind. The two outer pieces are called Cause and Reason. The middle piece is called Solution. Find Cause and Reason, then Solution will be easier to find.''

Iruka was astonished. That actually made sense. To solve the problem, find the cause. The cause gives reason and if you put those two together, you get the solution! Now all he needs to do is figure out what these are.

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did or didn't so that I can improve. I want to thank all of you who read Obsession and a special thanks to all those who reviewed. **

**Shadowlord-Ookami, Ralys Lleuad, Temeti, Stalking Slashdukke, KakashiFanGirl17, , spinner of stories, Heart's Promise, NoOne and Fantasi Liar, a thousand thanks for reviewing!**

**NoOne: You'll find out soon! Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed it!**

**Okay, back to typing. Enjoy your week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: This one took a while, sorry! *bows***

**I hope you enjoy chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**16:00pm**

The young detective leaned forward and grabbed the edges of the sink as he emptied his stomach's contents into it. His shoulders was shaking and his face was paler than the white tiles of the bathroom floor. One of his buddies was next to him, patting him on the back and comforting him.

Iruka gave him a sympathetic glance as the guy passed him, his hand still over his mouth and his cheeks slightly tinted green. His friend lead him out and away from the horrifying crime scene of the Sandman's thirteenth victim.

Everywhere was blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the carpets, blood on the furniture, even blood on the ceiling. Iruka didn't blame the fresh first year as he himself felt sick too. He could hardly bare to look at the disfigured and mutilated body of the young man on the floor. His eyes were open and dull. Lifeless green orbs stared at Iruka and he was sure that if the guy was still alive, he would have been able to see a great amount of fear and terror in them.

''Dang, I'm guessing this guy was afraid of a knife or something.'' Naruto said from where he was crouching next to the victim and examining the handle of a butchers knife.

''It's not guaranteed that this is one of the Sandman's vics.'' Sakura said thoughtfully as she took another picture before she went over to Kiba in the kitchen.

''Mn, still. It's in Bos-sing-say so there's a pretty good chance. Hey, Shikamaru! What did the landlord say?'' He called over his shoulder to the lazy detective talking on the phone. Shikamaru Nara was a tall, lanky young man with spiky black hair and studs in both ears. He wore a tight fishnet shirt and an open grey shirt over it along with blue jeans and sandals.

Shikamaru sighed and hung up before he went to Naruto. He pointed his notebook in the direction of the body and said:

''Shun Fabré. Age 24. Works at the Sugarshack across the street as a part time waiter. No family in this area but has a cousin somewhere in Moscow.'' The spiky haired investigator said as he poked at something on the wall, most likely a bug.

Iruka, who was standing at the doorway to avoid the rusty smell of the blood, stared intently at the knife in Shun's chest. The victims face was completely distorted and he couldn't even make out if the body still had a nose or not. All that was visible was his frozen eyes.

Shikamaru went over to Iruka and cocked his head.

''Hey… Are you feeling alright? '' He asked and leaned against the wall, pulling a face when some of the blood came onto his shirt but since he was already full of it, he didn't really care. ''You look a little green.''

Iruka smiled a faint smile at him.

''Nah, I'm fine. Its just kind of…''

''Disgusting?'' Shikamaru offered.

''Yeah.'' He said and looked away.

''S'okay, kid. You'll get used to it.'' Shikamaru said reassuringly. ''It's too bad this guy was afraid of knives. It would have been a whole lot less easier if he was afraid of rubber duckies or something. But knives? How troublesome.'' He muttered and Iruka frowned.

''I don't think he was afraid of knives.'' Iruka said and this caught the attention of Naruto, Sakura and Kiba.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Naruto. ''Of course it's knives. Why else would the Sandman have stabbed him so many times?''

''Well, Shun Fabré worked as a waiter.'' Iruka started. ''Why would he be afraid of knives if he works with them every day?''

Shikamaru looked surprised as did Naruto and Sakura. Kiba looked back to the body and scowled, thinking carefully. He then turned back to the other with a smile.

''Oh, I get what your getting at.'' He said at Iruka who nodded. ''Shun wasn't afraid of knives, he was afraid of blood.'' Kiba said excited and then went back to the body, checking him over to see if this new found information could lead to new evidence.

''Exactly. It's known as Hematophobia. It's quite common actually but this must have been an extreme case.'' Iruka stated and went over to the body as well, studying the knife.

He then went to the kitchen and started searching through the cabinets. Moments later he returned with a block set of knives of which the biggest one was missing.

''Looks like Sandman used one of Shun's own knives to kill him. He most likely kept him alive for a while, just to get him to see the blood. Since there's no sign of forced entrance, there's a good chance that the Sandman is someone that wouldn't be of much suspect. An everyday person. it could be a neighbour, a security guard, even the mailman.'' Iruka said and ran his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to keep his composure as Naruto pulled on the knife, creating a sickening sound. Shikamaru grinned and clapped his hands together.

''Hey, not bad for a second year. Stick with me kid, I'll make you famous. Come on, lets go to Tsunade.'' He said and hooked his arm around Iruka's neck, leading him outside.

''Hey Cap! Dolphin boy found something.'' He said as he pushed Iruka towards her before he ran around the back of the house, minutes later appearing with a massive dog in his arms.

''Looks like Shun had a puppy.'' He said and Tsunade rolled her eyes. The dog looked closer to a small bear than a big dog and was busy chewing on Shikamaru's sleeve.

''Shikamaru, that's not a puppy, that's a mutt. Now get it away from me! I'm allergic to dogs.'' She said and waved him away before she went to Iruka.

The front yard of Shun Fabre's house was a neat, well-kept, average lawn. It had a sturdy fence and the gate was locked when they got here. The dog was also in the front, barking at the door. Two of the cops had to lock him in the back after he tried to attack, or rather, eat them. The front door was locked as well and they had to kick it open. Everything was normal and the security was good, meaning this wasn't a high risk victim at all.

''Shoot.'' Tsunade said to Iruka as they walked around the house to check all the windows.

''Okay. COD is excessive blood loss. He basically died because of his injuries, which is a blow to the head and multiple stab wounds. Murder weapon, a Butcher's knife. His own. If this was the Sandman, he used his fear against him, the same MO. We suspect his fear was blood. As in, Hematophobia. But it wasn't his fear that killed him, like with the other cases. It was the knife. Not like the girl that was drowned or the man that was burned. With them it was their actual fears that caused their death. Since blood can't kill you, the Sandman probably used a knife to finish the job.''

''Ah but see, the blood did kill him. The lack of it, anyway.'' A voice said from somewhere behind them, startling both.

Iruka and Tsunade spun around, searching for the source of the voice. They found nothing and gave each other a puzzling look.

''Up here.'' They heard again and the two of them looked up into the huge oak tree, meeting the pale, amused eyes of Neji Hyuga. Tsunade growled.

''Neji! You almost gave me a bloody heart attack! What are you doing up there?'' She snapped at the Hyuga, who just gave her a smirk.

While Tsunade was yelling at Neji, Iruka was pondering over how on earth Neji got into the tree. Eventually he accepted that trying to figure it out would be a lost cause and focussed his attention back to Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head.

''Why do I always get the crazy ones? Neji's in the tree, Naruto is raving the vic's fridge, Gai didn't show, Kiba's bothering the cat and Shikamaru is playing with the vic's disgusting mongrel.'' Tsunade's tone was both joking and frustrated. ''Alright Neji, care to explain what you're doing in the tree?''

''Looking for a better view.''

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

''No, I'm serious.'' Neji said and stood up. ''I can see the backyard. There's a shed, a birdbath, an empty aviary, a lawnmower-''

''Neji, skip to the point!'' Tsunade snapped impatiently and Iruka too wondered what Neji was getting at. The Hyuga continued with his list, undisturbed by Tsunade's exasperated tone.

''There's two dog houses.'' He finally said and leaned forward, grabbing on one of the branches for support.

This newly found material swirled around in Iruka's mind. Two dog houses but only one dog. Unless this dog is one of those highly adored, pampered pooches, he can't imagine why the dog needs two houses.

If there was a another dog, he didn't make an effort to show himself.

''Uhh, Tsunade?'' Shikamaru called as he came up to them, the massive mutt still in his arms.

Tsunade turned around and gave the lazy man a disapproving look.

''Didn't I tell you to get rid of it?'' She snapped and took a step back after shooting the poor dog a very dirty look, giving Iruka the impression that she was afraid of the dog, rather than allergic to it.

''You might wanna look at this.'' Shikamaru said and picked up the dog's left front paw, holding it up so that she could see.

The dog's tips of his toes were covered in a red liquid. Blood. But there was no evidence of an injury, meaning that the blood did not belong to the dog. Said dog seemed happy to get some attention and wagged his tail, sending flying drops of blood in all directions. Shikamaru placed him on the ground and pointed at the tip of the canine's waving tail. There was also blood.

''He got into the house?'' Tsunade asked confused as she examined the dog's paws and tail from a distance.

''Not exactly… Um, this may be a little upsetting to some of you but they found another body… In the shed. There was two dogs and the Sandman killed one and hid it in the shed. He was stabbed.'' The tone of Shikamaru stated that he though that killing the dog was unnecessary, cruel and cold-blooded. Iruka agreed.

If there was one thing he hated, it was animal abusers. The dog didn't mean any harm. He was just protecting his owner but the Sandman had to go and stab him. Why did he leave the other dog? Was this one not a threat? Or does this killer feel the need to show that he can kill the tougher one of the two?

None of this made sense.

The Sandman was starting to show heavy signs of someone who doesn't know what he wants. That could indicate that he's new. If the body of the dog had multiple stab wounds, it could have been an overkill, meaning that he was inexperienced.

Iruka made a few mental notes, reminding himself to discuss it with Hatake.

Hatake.

This person had been on his mind ever since they met. The next appointment wasn't going to be any time soon so he still had a lot of time to figure out Hatake's so-called puzzle. He decide that it would be easier to find Reason first, then Cause. Right now, Solution doesn't seem like it would ever be found. But he couldn't give up. Its already obvious that the police won't find the Sandman by tracking a pattern, as Kakashi had said. No, this person handles his kills like he would a hobby. The general idea stays the same but the method differs.

Iruka was snapped from his thought when Kiba waved a hand in front of his eyes.

''Dude, hey dude, snap out of it.'' He said and gave Iruka a concerned look.

Iruka blinked and shook his head. He gave an apologetic smile at the dog boy.

''Sorry Kiba, I got lost in thought. Were you saying something?''

''Nah, it fine. Tsunade say we can go home. The forensics didn't find much but that's no big surprise. They're doing autopsy's at the lab and we can start working on this tomorrow.'' Kiba said and sighed.

''Are you okay?'' Iruka asked worried.

Kiba gave him a faint smile.

''I'm fine. I just don't get why that bastard would kill a dog. And then his owner.'' He said sadly and absentmindedly stroke the remaining dog's head, who was sitting next to him.'' But I guess that's why we lock these guys up. Bunch of freaks.'' He muttered and then lit up again. ''Well at least now I have a new buddy.'' He said happily and picked up the enormous mutt with much ease.

Iruka smiled. Kiba must care a lot for dogs. He mentioned he had nine. This one was going to be number ten.

''I'm sure you'll take great care of him.'' Iruka said as he cautiously reached out to touch the dog's head, avoiding to look at the long fangs.

Kiba gleamed as if Iruka had just told him that he won a million dollars.

''Really? Thanks pal, that means a lot! Oh I cant wait to show him to Akamaru and Maximum and Chicago and Hamachi and Lollop and Pace and…''

Iruka listened gleefully at Kiba's cheerful rant as he told him about all his dogs. By the time they said goodbye, it was already dark. The crime scene was horrible, Shikamaru even mentioned that it was one of the worst he saw in years. The case rest heavily in the mind of the two detectives as they individually parted. Neither one of them saw the two eyes watching their every move…

**End of chapter 10**

**A/N: And there you have it, chapter 10! I would like to thank everybody who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story. Thank you very very much! And extra thank you's(and plushies) to the following amazing reviewers: KakashiFanGirl17, Fantasi Liar, Ralys Lieuad, neno-neko-chan, Rikashay, Heart's promise, Temeti, and xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx (lol Dory! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming…)**

**Thank you very much guys! And a special thanks to Heart's promise, who has reviewed every chapter I uploaded so far! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Oh and please review! I'll give you a cookie…. And a plushi… and Kakashi… No wait, he's mine! *snatches him back***

**Have a very nice day XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Chapter 11**

**01:49am**

Staying up until your eyes burn in their sockets, until your head starts throwing the most irrational thoughts around, until your mind is so fuzzy that you mistake a book for a pillow, until you're so paranoid, until the smallest little sound can make you jump a mile high and can make you passionately believe that there is some terrifying, man-eating monster at the window who wants your toes.

Iruka knew that feeling well.

And yet he stayed awake, determined to solve Hatake's mind puzzle. It was foolish and even slightly childish, but right now nothing could make more sense to Iruka than that single metaphor.

Cause.

Reason.

Solution.

Three simple steps to unravelling the thoughts of a serial killer. The Sandman's mind, as Kakashi called it. Two crescents, facing each other. An oval-like shape in the middle. Cause and Reason gives Solution. Reason needs Cause and visa-versa. Its like a math equation or a formula.

But why are they so hard to figure out?

Iruka rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he yawned. He needed more coffee.

He got up and went to the kitchen to switch on the kettle. He then retrieved a massive mug from the sink and prepared his addiction. While he waited for the water to finish boiling, he turned and slid down the counter until he was sitting on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. His mind still flooded with images of all the blood from this afternoon. The life-less eyes, the stab wounds, the brutality of it all.

But that shouldn't get to him. They warned him before he came here. They told him that he would be working with two monsters, none of whom was to be taken lightly what so ever. But still, it was upsetting. Which was exactly why he couldn't go to sleep . He wouldn't rest until he's sure that the Sandman is behind bars.

Iruka made his coffee and went back to his desk to continue.

Cause.

Reason.

Solution.

Iruka frowned slightly as he read through them again. He growled impatiently. Staring at those words for hours unendingly clearly isn't helping. He checked the time, and saw that it was already long past midnight. Then, as he scanned through the words again, a light lit up in the back of his head.

Cause.

Reason.

Solution.

It was a metaphor for time. Meaning that the order in which he need to start searching would be definite the same as order for time.

Past.

Present.

Future.

How could he have been so blind? Was it just his mind grabbing the ridicule, or was he actually on to something?

At least now he knew where to start. The Sandman's past caused him to become a serial killer. The cause could be because of a dysfunctional background involving any form of abuse, drugs or alcoholism.

The Sandman used fears, meaning that something must have happened during his childhood or adolescent years that drove him to killing. It could be because of a traumatizing experience where a parent, a relative or a friend, most likely someone very close to him, scared him by forcing him to do something that he was afraid of, similar to what he does with his victims.

The Sandman is thought to be male, presumably between the age of 25 and 40. It's a big gap but at least they have more or less an idea.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Iruka frowned and got up. Who would be knocking at one in the morning?

He went over to the door and his hand hesitated on the handle. It's probably not a good idea to open the door for a stranger in the middle of the night, but it could be important. He finally decided on asking who it is first.

''Who is it?'' He called in a casual tone, listening closely for any sounds.

Nothing.

''Hello? Who's there?'' Iruka tried again but received no response for a second time. Now he was sure that he shouldn't open it. He slipped the chain into the chain lock and made sure that the windows in the living room were closed. He then went back to the front door, watching it cautiously as he pulled up a chair.

He stayed seated in the chair for fifteen minutes, his eyes never leaving the door. Finally he decided that it was probably his imagination and he got up. Wonderful, his coffee went cold. He grimaced as he reached out to take the icy cup.

Just then, the power went out.

Everything around him was pitch black and dead silent. His heart raced but he forced himself to stay calm, remembering that his gun was in the kitchen. Iruka cursed himself for not keeping it closer and for leaving it on the counter closes to the window where it was visible to every John Doe and his mate that happend to peer in. To try and feel around in the apartment was hopeless. He would most likely either injure himself badly or step on the poor kitty that lived with him. The palce waas still new to him and it wasn't like he was around much to actually get to know it.

The atmosphere around him was completely silent, so quiet that if you dropped a needle it would sound like chicken nails on a tin roof. Then suddenly there was a small rustle of fabric next to Iruka and he tensed his body, prepared to fight back.

Nothing.

Carefully, he took a step forward, his hand stretched out to grab some form of support. Finally he felt a hard surface and let out a sigh of relieve, placing both hands on the wall in front of him.

He froze.

The plane his hands were placed on was hard and solid. But extremely cold and smooth. Almost like very thick glass.

From nowhere a light suddenly went on, illuminating the entire room and giving Iruka finally a chance to see what was going on.

What he saw shocked him and he was stunned. He was no longer in his own apartment, but was standing with both hands placed against the glass of Hatake's cell. The room was abnormally bright and there were no other cells. Iruka was the only one in the room, save for Kakashi.

But the cell was empty.

Iruka frowned, still unsure of how he got there and what was going on. But he noticed the vacant cell and he got the stomach-turning feeling that something wasn't right.

Then a pair of pale, ice-cold hands slid around his throat…

Iruka jerked awake, gasping for air as his hands flew to his neck. His breathing was rapid and very irrregular and his body was trembling slightly. His shirt was damp, as was his hair and he felt exhausted.

It took Iruka another few minutes to realise that it was just a dream. No, a nightmare. Just a nightmare. He fell asleep at his desk while he was reading through an article about an incident that occurred at the art academy, WillowTree.

This career was breaking him.

He sighed and rested his head on his desk, thinking back to the nightmare. It felt all so very real…

But it was unrealistic.

Number one, there's no way a person can teleport from one room to another. Number two, that's not what the last floor of Bluebyrd Sanctuary looks like. For one, there's thirteen cells, not one. And lastly, the most important, Hatake** can't** get out.

Iruka stood up and stretched his arms upward before crossing them behind his head, suppressing a yawn. He forced the previous happenings to the back of his mind and urged his attention back to the case. He was warned that this would be disturbing, nevertheless getting emotionally involve is unprofessional and just plain stupid. He wouldn't let this affect him. He was not willing to let a few meetings with Kakashi Hatake scare him off from doing his job and getting the Sandman behind bars. He needed to devote stronger than he ever has. Another yawn threatened to come as he walked down the hall.

First, more coffee.

''You seem tired, Officer.'' Hatake remarked amused as he slanted comfortably over the back of the chair in the interrogation room.

Iruka glanced up at this comment and then quickly straighten up from his slightly slouched posture. He forced a wide-awake expression on to his features and ran a hand through his hair.

''Its just your imagination Doctor, I'm not tired at all.'' He said in his most convincing tone.

''Of course you are. Do you suffer from restlessness? Nightmares perhaps?'' He drawled curiously as he watched Iruka through half lid eyes.

This cause Iruka to scowl lightly as he searched the Scarecrow's eyes, wondering how he knew. He finally decided that the Scarecrow knew because he was the Scarecrow. That or he's just trying to get into his head.

Iruka chose to ignore him and continue his questioning.

''Dr Hatake, I found an article on an occurrence that happened years ago. It just happen to be the time when the Sandman, if our-… if my guess is correct, was between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, as the art academy where it happened only accepted students from that age. Additionally, if you count back the years, which could be anything under fifteen years, then you get the age of the Sandman. Am I making sense?'' Iruka asked and looked at Kakashi, who was clearly not paying attention to the theory.

''You have dark rings below your eyes. The standard individual requires eight hours of sleep a day to remain vigorous and to function customarily.'' The tone of the Scarecrow was somewhere between extremely amused and utterly bored. Quite a gap.

''All I understood of that sentence was 'you have' and 'eyes'…'' Iruka muttered under his breath. ''Dr Hatake, I'm not tired. This is how I always look. Could you please answer the question?'' He tried again.

''Quid pro qou.''

Even though that reply was meant to inflame Iruka, he didn't expect anything different. They've been here for two hours and Iruka had yet to get any information out of Hatake except for strange facts every now and then. The 20-hour cross examination, which consisted out of an interrogation for twenty hours straight with no breaks until the prisoner finally talked, would never work on Hatake, as he had a talent to aggravate and tire any person very quickly.

Like Tsunade said, he's quite a handful.

Iruka nodded at the Scarecrow to proceed, and suddenly realised that he was disobeying the rules completely. For one, he was making too much eye contact. He also didn't even notice that Hatake moved his position so that his one leg was drawn up to chest and his cuffed hands, which opted to be in front of him instead of behind him as he requested, were resting on his knee.

''What do you think of Count Orochimaru? 'Hatake asked in a hushed tone, but Iruka doubt it was to spare the Count's feelings.

The brunette hesitated and glanced behind him at the glass window, even though all that showed was their reflection.

''It's alright, he can't hear us. Remember, this is strictly confidential.'' The Scarecrow added to soothe Iruka's apprehension.

''Right. Well, I think the Count is a very… intelligent and…'' He paused and stole a glance at Kakashi, who shook his head slowly.

''Tsk, tsk, tsk Officer. It's wrong to tell lies. I want to know what you really think about him. The truth.'' Hatake drawled in his taunting tone as he cocked his head to the side and watched Iruka through half-lid eyes with the ever–present smirk still there.

Iruka took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder one more time before finally admitting his true feelings in a quick, breathless whisper.

''I dislike him very much. He's possessive, overwhelming and just plain creepy.''

Hatake chuckled lightly and brought his arms up to rest his elbows on the table and support his chin in his hands.

''That, Officer, is exactly how I would describe him. To answer your previous question, yes you are making sense. My turn.'' He cheered happily and Iruka's jaw dropped.

''No, you didn't answer the question!'' Iruka exclaimed, his tone exasperated and vexed.

''I did. You asked if you were making sense and I answered. Now it is my turn. That is after all how these games work.'' Hatake said with half a shrug.

''Dr Hatake, this isn't a game! There are people's lifes at stake! If we don't find the Sandman, he won't stop. Its been only four months and he's already killed thirteen people!''

''Ah yes, Shun Fabre. I heard about that one.'' Hatake mused thoughtfully, only angering Iruka more.

''Your not listening to me, we don't have much time.'' Iruka shouted distraughtly, uncomfortably aware that his voice sounded close to the verge of tears and that Hatake picked that up too.

Kakashi's eyes softened to some extent and his smirk turned into a light scowl.

''And why do you believe that you catching the Sandman would make any difference in the least? People die everyday. Serial killers are like unwanted plants, once you get rid of one, another dozen pops up the next day. Catching him won't make a difference.'' He said in a acrimonious tone, making Iruka flinch slightly.

The Scarecrow had a point but Iruka refused to admit it. It's not true. Every drop in the ocean counts. Sure there will be another one, even another hundred, but there will always be the fact that at least one person's life was speared if one murderer was caught.

''No! I won't believe that!'' Iruka growled and knit his hand in his hair, glaring aggravated at the Scarecrow.

''Your just being stubborn and foolish.'' Hatake said indifferently. ''You know that you have limited resources, so little that you resulted into asking **me**, an ex-mass murderer to help you track down a partner in crime. How thoughtless.''

Iruka forced his eyes shut.

''You won't get in my head.'' He said softly, barely a whisper.

''I'm already in your head. You just won't admit it. Accept it, you can't change the world.'' Hatake said forcefully.

''I don't have to. Getting one sick slaughterer behind bars is good enough for me. He doesn't even deserve something as simple death penalty.'' Iruka said, his voice now back to normal and his composure regained. He looked up, in the eyes of Kakashi Hatake.

''I'm not giving up. That I can assure you of.'' He stated and crossed his arms, earning a meaningful smile form the Scarecrow.

**End of Chapter 11**

**A/N: Dang, had to rewrite this one twice. I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review and let me know lwhere I can improve and what you like/don't like about it. **

**Thank you so much to the following reviewers: , tearfularcher, Fantasi Liar, Livewire013, Ralys Lleuad, Monkey in Jump Suit, Guest(Sorry, there was no name) and Stalking Slaskedukke!**

**Guest: Sorry! But here he is now :D. Ah yes, unfortunatly I did… I refuse! *clings on to Kakashi while hissing*. Thank you! Have a very nice day! *waves back with hyper smile***

**You all may have a smaaaall piece of Kakashi's hair. VERY small. Its priceless and valuable. Anyway, thank you so much, you guys are awesome! Please remember to leave a review, I would really love that! Enjoy your week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Chapter 12**

''I have to do **what**?''

''Don't worry, it'll be easy! It's just another method of interrogation. They call it Enhanced Cross-questioning techniques. All you have to do is ask the questions, get the answers and we're home free!''

Iruka gave Tsunade a disbelieving look.

''Home free? How is making Hatake give us the answers going to get us home free?'' He exclaimed confused.

Tsunade sighed and folded her arms on her desk.

''Iruka, you said it your self. Hatake is hard to work with and at the rate he's giving us answers, we'll never get anywhere. Come on, its very obvious that he knows something. We can just… persuae him to talk.'' She said matter of factly and moved a few papers on her desk around aimlessly.

''You mean force him?'' Iruka asked incredulously as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

''If you want to put it that way…'' Tsunade started and avoided his eyes. Iruka was happy to see that she at least had the courtesy to feel guilty. And it was true, Tsunade did feel guilty, even if Hatake was a mass murderer. But Orochimaru said it will work and he knews Hatake better than anyone, according to himself.

''Tsunade, that's crazy! It will never work. Hatake will just refuse to talk, you know that!'' Iruka tried again. ''Can't we just stick with the appointments? We've already got a lot from that, such as the fact that the Sandman could be choosing his victims by trophy's instead of a physical pattern and we know that he's doing this because of something that happened in his past, that he's trying to prove something and by combining those two, we'll find him. You know, Hatake's theory about Cause, Reason and Solution. And his theories makes sense. If we change everything now we're just going to make him mad. I know I'm not exactly in the position to be making suggestions, but won't you at least consider it?'' Iruka asked, a hint of dejection In his voice.

Even though Iruka had only talked to Hatake a few times, it was enough to understand that he isn't the easily convinced type and that forcing him will only cause him to shut close. Every fibre in his body was screaming this to Iruka, but he didn't want to listen to it.

Who was he to say anyway?

He's just a second year detective with **limited** criminology knowledge, confronting a big time mass murderer, an ex-Neuropsychologist and master manipulator. That should be enough to convince him that his opinion doesn't count. All those people, they've all worked with Hatake, not him and he knew this. But his gut told him otherwise.

Just then Shikamaru appeared in the doorway.

''Hey Cap, about the Rhino poaching case, we found- Uh… sorry, am I interrupting something?'' He asked hesitantly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, probably feeling the high level of tension present in the room.

Tsunade was sitting with her hands in her hair, as if ready to yank it out. Iruka was perched on the edge of his seat, both his hands on her table, leaning forward. Neji was in the corner, looking like he didn't want to be there.

''No, its fine. We were finished discussing this anyway.'' Tsunade said sternly as she eyed both Iruka and Neji, seeing that neither of them agreed, but didn't argue.

She followed Shikamaru, who muttered something about troublesome poachers. Neji and Iruka stayed behind.

Iruka sighed frustrated and turned to Neji.

''You think it's a bad idea, right?'' He asked, earning nothing more than half a shrug.

''What if Hatake doesn't want to talk, even with the… methods? Then he'll never help us in the future.'' Iruka said miserably.

''You're over thinking it...'' Neji drawled, throwing his arm over the back of the chair. 'Besides, it's not like he's going to remember anything.'' He muttered under his breath, but Iruka caught it.

''What do you mean?'' The brunet asked confused and turned to Neji, who looked like he was considering whether to tell Iruka or not.

''They'll just make him forget. Like they do with the rest of the patients.'' Neji finally said.

''Who's they?''

''Orochimaru and the rest of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary staff.''

''Wait… like brainwashing? They can't do that, can they?'' Iruka asked, slightly worried.

But not because it was Hatake. He would never feel anything other than hatred towards the Scarecrow. Not even that, since he was taught to never involve emotion into cases. All he saw Hatake as was an acquaintance. He didn't care but he also didn't not care. Hatake was after all, no matter how hard to believe that is, still human. Meaning he still had rights.

''They can. Somehow. I'm not entirely sure but a… friend of mine use to work by Orochimaru right side. He knows everything.'' Neji said and stood up. ''His name is Kabuto Yakushi. He use to be Orochimaru's assistant, he even worked with him on Hatake. About two years ago, he resigned, not wanting to go further with the procedures as it was according to him, too stressful. He now works as an receptionist at an old-folks home near the ocean. Hatake used to call him a lapdog with potential, and I thought so too. But Kabuto wants nothing more than to be in routine.'' Neji finished and Iruka was surprised.

Not only was that probably the most he ever heard Neji said, but it also showed just how involved Hatake and Neji used to be. They must have worked together, even after Hatake's arrest. Someday he will ask Neji what happened between them and until then, he'll listen closely to all of the Hyuga's instruction and advice.

''Any chance that we could contact your friend and ask him what he know?'' Iruka asked and Neji though for a while before he shrugged and took out his phone, writing a number from it on piece of paper.

''I don't see why not. Just keep it a secret. If Orochimaru finds out that you know about this, he'll get rid of you.'' Neji said, handing him the paper.

Iruka tried not to think about that.

''I will. Thanks Neji.'' He said and smiled, earning half a smile in return.

''No problem. But, if I may ask, why do you care?'' Neji wondered, almost warily.

Iruka saw this.

''It's not that I care about Hatake or any of the other people in the Sanctuary, or anything, I know they deserve to be there.'' Iruka said quickly. 'But still, it's wrong to do things like that to people, even if they are criminals.'' He finished and scratched the back of his head, now wondering about his own theory.

''I guess.'' Neji said, even though it didn't really sound like he agreed.

There was a knock at the door. Neji and Iruka turned around and was greeted by Maito Gai's suspicious gaze.

''Neji. Iruka.'' He greeted them coldly and Iruka nodded in return but Neji didn't even bother, not having much eyelashes for the guy.

''I heard that the Bluebyrd Sanctuary will be using a different approach on Hatake.'' Gai continued. ''It' s too bad that they couldn't get someone with more… experience to help.'' He said, throwing a dirty look to Iruka, who chose to ignore it.

''What a shame.'' Neji drawled sarcastically and Iruka hid his smile behind the file he had in his hand. Gai rolled his eyes and left, seeing that he wasn't going to get much reaction out of Iruka with Neji here. He also didn't feel like getting into an argument with the talented Hyuga, as Neji has quite a reputation.

''Don't mind him, he's just sour because Tsunade said that he's not allowed to help with the questioning when Hatake is being, as she so kindly put it, 'persuaded'. Gai isn't always like this, he's actually very nice.'' Neji said with little enthusiasm.

Iruka smiled.

''Yeah he has the 'nice guy' image. I would like to become his friend someday, if he would allow me.'' He said thoughtfully.

Neji looked like he couldn't understand why Iruka would wanted to do that, but he didn't say anything.

They talked for another while before parting their ways, Neji heading off to a meeting and Iruka going back to his apartment.

Iruka drove in silence along the highway. Usually he would put his favourite songs on the highest volume setting and sing along the whole way home, however at that moment his mind was once again occupied with Hatake.

He glanced sideways to the passenger seat where the note with Kabuto's number was lying. There's nothing he can really do about the whole thing as Orochimaru practically owns Kakashi and Iruka wasn't up for a fight with **him**.

Maybe this Kabuto guy can help him, tell him what it involved. He'll call him tonight, Iruka decide.

He continued heading towards his apartment building for another few miles, but then he suddenly came to an abrupt stop, causing the driver behind him to shout colourful curses and swear words at him. Iruka shouted back an apology before he made a quick u-turn, now speeding toward the Bluebyrd Sanctuary.

''Please Genma? Its really important.'' Iruka pleaded and the guard in front of the control panel of the last floor hesitated.

Genma Shiranui was a tall man in his late twenties. He wore a white uniform with the Sanctuary's logo on it and it looked close to the uniforms of a mental hospital.

'Well, that's basically what this place is.' Iruka thought dryly.

His hair was dark brown, as was his eyes and in his mouth was a needle like stick that looked similar to an acupuncture needle. Iruka met Genma after their first meeting. He was the guard who escorted Iruka out after the fight between the inmates on the day he first met Hatake. According to Tsunade, was Genma one of the very few that Hatake actually listened to. Those few not including Orochimaru. Hatake never took an order from him.

Never had, never will.

''I don't know… Orochimaru specifically told me that no one is allowed without an appointment, especially not a detective and definitly not if it is to talk to the Scarecrow.'' He said and Iruka sighed.

''I know, but I have to see Hatake **now.**'' Iruka exclaimed, ''I'll be quick. Orochimaru will never even know.''

Genma shifted the needle in his mouth around and glanced at the camera screens. He went to the door and closed it.

''You have five minutes.'' He finally said.

''Thanks Genma, I promise to be quick.'' Iruka said excited and went to the door. Genma muttered something uncomprehendable before rapidly tying in the passwords.

''No taping the glass, don't go too close, don't talk to the others, blah blah blah, you know the rules. Now go!'' Genma said and gestured for him to go inside, which Iruka quickly did.

Inside he froze.

All the inmates were dead quiet. No soft whispers or song were said or sung, no one screaming or yelling or banging against the bars. Absolute silence.

Iruka gulped but continued to go further, forcing his gaze ahead of him. He stopped in front of the giant glass barrier, darkened by the off turned light, and softly called Kakashi's name.

Nothing.

Just as he wanted tot try again, a bright childlike voice spoke up, making him jump.

''He's in a bad mood. You might wanna try again some other time. Oh before you leave, could you maybe borrow me your paperclip? No paperclip? Not to worry! I accept pocket knives, kitchen knives, butcher's knives or if you don't have them, how about a gun?'' The sweet voice asked and Iruka noticed it came from cell two. Toshio's sell.

He frowned at the 'young boy'.

''Oh yeah, the con artist.'' He muttered softly, in case the others were sleeping.

''Hey, brat!'' Cell four's inmate snapped, slamming himself against the bars. ''Shut up before we all get in trouble!'' He growled at Toshio who gave him a smirk in return before making sure to talk extra loud.

''As I was saying, Scarecrow wouldn't appreciate being disturbed.'' Toshio said, glancing slightly at the still dark cell of Kakashi Hatake. Genma mentioned that Kakashi prefers his cell to be dark most of the time.

''Shut up you little loud mouth runt!'' His neighbour barked at Toshio. ''We're all gonna be screwed unless you keep your trap locked!''

Iruka was slightly surprised by the terror in his eyes. He looked afraid and nervous as he kept scanning the room while his hands anxiously wrung each other. Toshio rolled his eyes and grabbed the bars, giving it a few shakes.

''Stop it!'' The agitated man sneered at him, making Toshio only shake it louder.

The man forced his arms through the bars and grabbed at the boy, who laughed and jumped out of reach as he stuck his tongue out. Iruka was beginning to get nervous as well and he tried to break up the fight. After all, he had limited time.

''Relax you two. Sir, what do you mean you'll get in trouble? Did Orochimaru threaten you?'' He asked quickly, wondering if the snake like man had more skeletons in the closet than they already expected.

Apparently not.

The anxious man barked out a laugh and shook his head.

''That low-life, perverted, two-faced coward? Heck no! I was talking ab-ab-about…. H-him….'''The man suddenly stuttered, his eyes not on Iruka.

Toshio made a small sound and then quickly retreated to the back of his compartment, back to the corner. Iruka was thrown of course by their weird behaviour and he carefully watched the inmate, whose eyes were wide with fear.

''Sir, who are you talking about?'' Iruka asked confused, but he didn't get an answer.

He suddenly noticed that the man's gaze was behind him, just like their first meeting. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to jump this time as he turned around with surprisingly a lot of tranquillity and politely greeted the sight in front of him.

''Good evening, Dr Hatake.''

''Good evening, Officer. What a pleasant surprise.''

The Scarecrow's voice was soft once more and his hair was slightly windswept, as if he had been sleeping. He sat on the back of a chair with his feet on the seat, watching Iruka meticulously. His was wearing the trademark clothes of the Sanctuary, save for the black shirt, with the ever present mask still present.

''I have to tell you something Doctor.'' Iruka said and glanced behind his shoulder. ''If you don't cooperate, they're going to force you.'' He whispered, almost as if he was having second thoughts.

The Scarecrow seemed unmoved.

''Officer, I have been in a glass cage for the last five years of my life where I am not even allowed to own a _paperclip._ I am obliged to drink suppositories every night and I am being watched, as they say, twenty-four-seven. I've been nothing **but **forced.'' He drawled with little amusement as he drew circles on his palm with his index finger.

''Doesn't that bother you?'' Iruka exclaimed upset.

''Not. In. the. Least.''

Sighing, Iruka ran his hands through his hair.

''Doctor, you don't understand. They'll be using these new methods-''

''Enhanced Cross-questioning techniques, yes I know.'' Hatake said and hopped off of the chair, strolling over to the barrier.

The brunet looked confused.

''You knew? How?'' He wondered and Hatake snarled quietly.

''I was informed earlier this evening by the Count.'' He sneered. ''Apparently if you offer the police force a finger, they snatch the whole arm. But I am not in the mood to have this conversation. I would rather like to hear what your day was like?'' He said, his voice gentle again as he leaned against the glass, observing Iruka through half-lid eyes.

Iruka gave him a disorientated look.

''Wait, you're not mad?'' He asked softly, daring to glance up in the Doctor's eyes.

''I have no reason to be and if I did, I wouldn't take it out on you. That would be uncouth.'' He stated simply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. '' But tell me Officer, why did you feel the need to inform me of this? Surely you don't _**care**_, do you?'' His tone was mocking.

''No I-… I just thought that I should warn you. After all, you did help us.'' Iruka said, now feeling slightly guilty even though he wasn't sure about what.

''Ah yes, but remember, I didn't do it because I have a loving, caring, giving heart. I did it purely for personal gain. I got something in return plus I got a bit of entertainment.'' Hatake said with a smirk.

''Doctor Hatake, the fact that you think of me as entertainment bugs me.'' Iruka commented dryly.

''Glad to hear it 'bugs' you.'' Hatake chuckled amused. ''But let me inform you what 'bugs' me. The fact that you_** lied**_ to me.'' His voice was suddenly cold and severe.

Iruka was now distressed. Which lie was Hatake talking about? How did he know?

Kakashi smirked.

''Quiet now, aren't we? Your lies, Officer, are an insult to my intelligence. Certainly you did not believe that I would actually be as dull minded as to fall for your little plan? Tell me I get sent to a wonderful island here I will be partially free, but as soon as you get what you want, you tell me off and disappear. How naïve.'' He sneered and turned around.

''Well then why did you agree?'' Iruka exclaimed, finding a source of confidence from somewhere deep inside him.

Hatake stopped in his steps and spun around.

''As I have mentioned before, I see you as _**entertainment**_. I agreed because I thought it would be enjoyable to see the plan blow up in your face.'' He said austerely and shrugged.

Iruka was completely stunned. Hatake never gave the impression that he knew about the lie nor that he didn't trust him. This was a shocking discovery to Iruka and he wondered just what else Hatake knew about.

**End of Chapter 12**

**A/N: And chapter 12 is done!i hope all of you enjoyed it and I would really love it if you reviewed! Thank you so much to all the great readers out there and a special thanks to my awesome reviewers! **

**KakashiFanGirl17, Fantasi Liar, Monkey in a Jump Suit, Shadowlord, , Temeti, rion, Livewire013 and CharmlessUnicorn, thank you so so much for your great feedback! **

**Rion: Thank you so much, I m really glad you find it interesting! Youre guesses are good and very close but I'm not giving hints just yet :D. And thank you, I wil continue on and on, eventually you will see the end and maybe your guess was right XD. I hope you enjoyed this one. Ciao!**

**Shadowlord: Oh I'm glad, I hope you finished the other half as well! Very happy to hear that lol XD. Thank you very much, youre compliments makes me so happy and just makes me love writing more! Thank you so much for reviewing:D.**

**Okay, until next time! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, it helps me improve to know the strong and weak points. Enjoy your week!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**A/N: Yo! Sorry, this was suppose to be up yesterday but I found a glitch. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Hatake stopped in his steps and spun around.

''As I have mentioned before, I see you as _**entertainment**_. I agreed because I thought it would be enjoyable to see the plan blow up in your face.'' He said austerely and shrugged.

Iruka was completely stunned. Hatake never gave the impression that he knew about the lie nor that he didn't trust him. This was a shocking discovery to Iruka and he wondered just what else Hatake knew about.

''The hints I gave you, those are true. Follow them. You have a lot of potential. Its too bad that you work with such a greedy force.'' Hatake said and shook his head as if he was genuinely disappointed.

''Dr Hatake, you have to understand that the police force are desperate for results.'' Iruka said, feeling a little guilty even though he knew that he shouldn't care. ''I'm sorry that I lied to you. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong.'' Iruka said softly.

Kakashi cocked his head and crossed his arms.

''Then tell me, why did you do it?'' He inquired curiously.

''I thought that you wouldn't help us if we didn't give something in return. Your freedom for your assistance.'' Iruka said and shifted nervously when the Scarecrow smirked.

Hatake gave a sardonic laugh.

''Officer, I couldn't care less about my _freedom_. I can get out **whenever I want**.''

Even though this sounded like bluffing to Iruka, Hatake's seriousness begged to differ. He appeared to truly believe that he can get out whenever he wants and this frightened Iruka. A lot.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, hoping that Hatake would show some form of doubt or joking.

He did not.

''Exactly what I'm saying. I can get out. I refuse to subject to Orochimaru's mindless games of interrogation. In fact, I'm also starting to dislike this Sanctuary.'' He sneered and Iruka flinched at the harshness of his voice.

But Iruka didn't keep his opinion to himself and he spoke before he could prevent himself.

''Then why are you still in there? If you can escape, why haven't you done that yet?'' Iruka asked in tone that came out more mocking than he intended it to.

The Scarecrow smirked dangerously.

''Because I liked it here. Sure, it's incredibly, extremely drab and lifeless but it gave me time to think. I have finished my thoughts and would now like to leave.''

''You're bluffing.''

''Try me.''

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

''This is one of the best criminal sanctuaries in the world! There's no way you can** get** out and there is no way they are ever going to **let** you out. You're going to stay here for the rest of your life until you eventually lose your mind or die of old age, but you will never get out!'' Iruka proclaimed, feeling slightly out of breath. He had no idea what came over him. it could be the thought of this man, the one who brutally killed hundreds of innocent people, getting out and walking free again. That wasn't going to happen.

The expression of the Scarecrow was what almost made Iruka take a step backwards. His whole posture and body language practically screamed the words that Iruka feared the most:

'We'll just see about that.'

''Looks like a storm coming…'' Iruka said softly to himself, pulling the curtains in his living room closed and picking up the fat cat before he went to his bedroom.

He placed the cat on the bed, then hopped on himself and nuzzled against the soft, fluffy pillows as he opened his laptop. The cat, which he decided to call Shinichi, crawled up next to Iruka's side and began washing himself lazily.

Iruka gave him a pat and then continued his research, still battling with the Cause and the Reason. Nonetheless, his mind once again strayed from work and back to Hatake's haunting words.

'**I can get out whenever I want'**

He felt a shiver ran down his spine at the thought of this. There was no way that that could be true. The Bluebyrd Sanctuary has one of the most contemporary security systems and their guards are only the finest, who have all been trained in the Dalton Academy and all past with flying colours. Hatake is being watched twenty four seven and he's behind a barricade of at least two feet thick. There's no way he can get out.

This made Iruka relax a little bit, but then something struck him like a lightning bolt. Their second meeting, Hatake could communicate with one of the guards. He could very easily convince him to let him out.

Iruka jumped out of bed and started pacing through the room, his hands in his hair. He bit his bottom lip worried and quickly tried to find a logical explanation to convince himself that Hatake **can not **get out.

One guard. Its just one guard. The others will make sure that he doesn't do it. Besides, he was trained in Dalton, of course he wouldn't!

Then again, Kakashi had his ways.

Iruka sighed and grabbed his phone, searching through his contacts until he found Genma's name. He debated whether to call him or not and finally decide that, since its eleven in the evening and he sure wouldn't want to answer a phone at the time, a text message is better.

Suddenly a though occurred to him and he growled frustrated. What was he going to say?

'Hey, Genma. Sorry to bother you at a time like this but I was just wondering, Kakashi can't get out, can he? Love and hugs, Iruka.'

Heck no!

That would only make Genma stress and cause a whole lot of unnecessary drama. Iruka placed his phone on the bedside table and fell back onto the bed, earning a startled hiss from the unobservant cat. Even though he knew this was stupid, he couldn't shake the feeling off. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Yes, that must be it.

Hatake can't get out. Period.

Feeling a little more reassured, he climbed under the covers and closed his eyes, not bothering to turn off the light or even dress into more comfortable clothes. Shinichi joined him and they only had to wait a few minutes for sleep to overcome them before they drifted away.

That night, Iruka dreamt of Hatake again. Only this time the dream reached its end. And it wasn't a good one.

**01:49am**

''Now Hatake, you will be a good boy tomorrow, understand?'' Orochimaru's voice was mocking as he locked the cell door, making sure to add a tap to the glass, just to annoy Kakashi further.

''Go to hell.''

The response he got was more of a suggestion than a curse, as Hatake seemed to be finding this funny.

''Look. If you don't cooperate tomorrow,'' the Count began, his tone low and threatening, ''I will make sure that the rest of you're time here will be spent in pain and suffering, am I clear?'' He sneered, his voice dripping with venom.

''Crystal.'' The Scarecrow stated while he twirled a feather he pulled from his pillow in the air from where he sat on the hospital like bed of his cell.

''Hatake, this isn't a joke so wipe that smirk off your face, and I know it's there, or I'll do it for you!'' Orochimaru barked heatedly. ''You **will **answer the police!''

''My, my that's some temper. If I may ask, who will be questioning me? Just between us girls.'' Kakashi asked, mildly interested.

Orochimaru needed all of his little self control to ignore the first and last comment and instead calmly answered his question.

''Officer Ibiki and that bomb brat, Deidara.'' He said, rolling his eyes at the latter. He never liked Deidara. Especially not since the brat has a criminal record with charges against Terrorism, Target killing and illegal possession of explosive substances. According to Orochimaru, he belonged in jail or better, a mental institute, even if the bomb squad, which he lead, was the best in the country.

''Ah, I see.'' Kakashi said thoughtfully. ''Bad cop, good cop. How ironic.'' He finished sarcastically and then blew the feather he had been toying with up in the air with a strong blast of air from his lips, creating the illusion of a feather exploding.

Orochimaru snarled as the image of Deidara popped into his head with that gesture and Kakashi smirked triumphantly before he hopped off the bed and strolled to the glass, brushing away invisible dust on the hard surface.

The Count left him to it, already used to his odd habits. As the Count left, Kakashi turned his brushing into tapping. Tapping with a perfectly manicured nail, strange for someone in jail. Eventually the tapping became louder and louder until it could be described as hammering, all that still with the same calm expression.

The other inmates watched but didn't say anything, pretending that it was normal. They knew that even talking to him was a risk, let alone bothering him while he was in a bad mood. The noise caused Genma to appear in the door way, the sebon ever-present.

He slowly walked towards the glass, keeping a careful distance. Kakashi stopped his actions to observe him.

''Is something wrong, Kakashi?'' He asked, earning a small sigh from the mass murderer. Over the years Genma had learned that Kakashi has certain ways of showing his moods to others. Almost like a warning. Tapping the glass was one way of showing that there is something upsetting him.

''I'm tired of this place.'' He murmured quietly, back to softly tapping against the glass. Genma quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. The last time Hatake acted like this was the day before he first escaped.

Meaning that this wasn't a good sign.

''Can I do anything to make it better?'' Genma tried and Hatake closed his eyes. He stood like that for a long moment before opening them again.

''Yes. Let me out.''

''No.'' Genma responded firmly, shooting him a glare.

Kakashi shrugged a shoulder and went to his bed.

Genma sighed and shook his head, switching his sebon to the other corner of his mouth. Tonight he would have to make sure that Hatake was on** constant** watch. They can't have something like last time happen again. The Bluebyrd Sanctuary's reputation took a major blow with the first incident and Orochimaru was a thundercloud for a week, and Hatake for a month.

Genma eventually resumed his position in the control room, seeing as Hatake was now on his bed with his back to the glass, an indication that he wanted to be left alone. Surprisingly, the rest of the inmates were quiet as well. As if they know that something was going to happen, something bad.

Genma felt a strange wave of restlessness wash over him and he found himself to be checking in on Hatake every few minutes, the thought of him getting out drove him crazy. He still remembered the first time.

The town was a chaotic disaster. Hatake stayed discreet for three days before he struck one quiet afternoon in a supermarket, killing six and injuring elven. He went from there on. Banks, universities, shops, schools, hospitals, even police stations. Nobody was safe. Everyone was scared. They stayed in their homes and the town was an empty cemetery.

Then Neji and Hatake ran into each other in a parking lot, from there the details were unknown.

They just found them the next day.

Hatake was next to him, Neji Hyuga. Both were unconscious, Neji because of his injuries and Kakashi because of the injection, still in his shoulder. There were blood, lots of blood. Neji had multiple injuries and was temporarily blind. His sight luckily started returning two months after Hatake's second arrest, little by little he could see again. It kept increasing and increasing and the doctor said that he'll be fine. His sight will eventually become normal again. But it never did. Forty percent returned. The other sixty percent never came back. Completely blind in one eye and partly in the other. Neji left the country for another two months and then he returned, he was back to his old self. Hatake was forgotten.

The encounter with Gai was a complete different story. Unlike with Neji, Gai didn't interest Hatake at the least. Gai never even managed to get Hatake riled up.

No. All they did was talk and then Hatake threatened Gai but didn't do anything to him. Instead of this giving Gai an ego blow, it gave him an ego boost. Now he fully believed that Hatake was afraid of him, hated him, and wanted him dead. Hatake, completely oblivious of this internal rivalry. Only mentioned that the person he will kill first when escaped (not **if** he escaped, **when** he escaped), would be the fair skinned Neji.

Genma rubbed his eyes tiredly and checked his watch, noting that it was time for the next guard to replace him and watch the Scarecrow. He quickly glanced at the monitor screen, seeing that Hatake still hasn't move form his spot.

There was a knock at the door and a guard entered. Genma smiled and spoke to him in Spanish, explaining that he should keep a close watch on Hatake's behaviour and basically not let him out of his sight. He also mentioned that he will drop by again later the evening to check if everything was still okay. The guard glanced nervously at the monitors and nodded, before he subconsciously touched his gun. If it was another night, Genma would have hid his smile or laughed out loud. Some of the guards, no matter how well trained they were, were so easy to scare when it comes to Hatake, but tonight the situation was serious. They should be scared. Tonight, it was no joke.

**03:13 am**

Hatake opened his eyes.

He wasn't asleep, just resting. Thinking. Waiting. Planning.

He slowly sat up and walked over to the glass, scanning his eyes through the room. It was a dead silent atmosphere. No indication of something happening. Most of the inmates were asleep, he noticed.

Only Toshio was still awake, his back pressed against the wall of his cell with his frightened gaze nailed to Kakashi. He noticed that Toshio was shaking, but not from the cold.

He knew what was happening.

Hatake ignored him.

Instead he focused his attention to the door that end to the control room. It was open and a guard was in front of it, watching him carefully.

Kakashi lifted his arm and supported himself against the glass. The guard gave him a questioning look and Hatake gave a soft groan.

''_Me siento enfermo…''_ (I feel sick..)He whispered.

The guard looked stressed. He bit his lip ad shifted nervously. Orochimaru hated when his inmates were in bad health, especially when none of the guard noticed anything. He dared to take a step closer, seeing now that Hatake really did look bad.

Suddenly Kakashi sank to his knees and gripped his abdomen, gasping loudly. The guard went closer quickly, now really anxious.

''Son usted bien?''(Are you okay?) He asked and came closer cautiously, now almost at the door of Hatake's cell.

Kakashi didn't answer and instead tried to get back up. He failed. Just as he was up on his feet, they suddenly gave in and he collapsed. The guard practically jumped for the door, his hands shaking as he unlocked the it and ran to Hatake.

He grabbed his shoulder and gave him a light shake, desperately calling his name. Kakashi was pale and completely still, his eyes closed.

''Despertarse! Despertarse!''(Wake up! Wake up!) He called again and shook him.

Nothing.

The guard's breathing increased and he shook with fear. He had no idea what to do. Hatake was dying, if he wasn't already dead. Orochimaru would be **furious**!

He frantically yelled for help.

Nothing.

He turned his gaze back to Hatake nervously.

He froze.

Two strong hands shot out and grabbed his neck, crushing his airway and cutting off his oxygen. Somewhere there was an alarm that went off. The guard didn't notice. His eyes were glued to Kakashi's.

The Scarecrow's mismatching eyes held no terror, no fear, no regret.

With one swift flick, he broke the guard's neck and threw him aside before getting up slowly and brushing the silver bangs out of his eyes. He stood up straight, his shoulders back and his eyes awake and aware.

In his hand he held a small switchblade.

He smirked.

The Scarecrow was back.

**End of chapter 13 **

**A/N: And Kakashi is back! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you all like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, I would really appreciate it so much! **

**Alice Backstervill, , KakashiFanGirl17, xxYou-shall-be-my-Squisyxx, Livewire013, MidniteCurse4Eternity, Shadowlord-Ookami, Rikashay thanks so much for reviewing! You guys made my day. **

**Alice Backstervill: Lol here you go! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Rikashay: I completely understand. Sometimes I struggle to login to! Well, its not a Neji one shot, but there you go!**

**Around tomarrow or so, I would be posting a oneshot on Deidara and Tobi if you guys want to read something in the meantime. It was just a little idea to clear my writer's block at chapter 18.**

**Anyway, have a nice day! And please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Chapter 14**

''Rest- A-Shore Sanatorium, how may I help you?''

The voice on the phone was smooth and clear, yet at the same time, filled with false enthusiasm and sounded as if it had been reversed a billion times before. This was the voice of Kabuto Yakushi, the receptionist of the Rest-A-Shore Sanatorium and ex partner of Count Orochimaru.

''Hello, this is Iruka Umino speaking.'' Iruka started, slightly nervous. It was five in the morning and he didn't think anybody would answer. It was, after all, an old-folks home. Most inhabitants probably slept up until eleven and no one in their right mind would answer the phone at 5am. Well apparently someone would, but whether he's in the right mind was a different story.

''I was wondering if… we could maybe meet. I'm a detective working on the Sandman case and understand that you use to work with the owner of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary, Count Orochimaru.'' Iruka continued, his tone calm and professional.

The person on the other side hesitated before speaking again, sounding a tad bit suspicious and a little surprised.

''Yeeesss…. But what has that got to do with me? I was only an assistant and left at least a year before the Sandman case.'' Kabuto said and Iruka could practically hear him frowning.

''The police decided to ask the advice of one of the inmates. That inmate has… valuable information and we need it. Count Orochimaru said that he has a method to get the information and said that you will be able to explain it to us.''

That was a lie.

''Why me?'' Kabuto asked warily. ''Surely Orochimaru can explain it better than I can. He is after all, the one who started with those methods.'' His tone was now impatient and distrustful. The last sentence gave the impression that he didn't agree with whatever those methods were. That was of course true as it was the reason why he retired early in the first place.

''I know it seems strange, Mr Yakushi, but the Count didn't give a reason as to why we need to ask you. He only gave me your number and said to contact you.''

Another lie.

Iruka's voice was perfectly steady. It was easy to lie over the phone. Especially when you are standing in front of a mirror. It makes you believe that it was all real. That your reflection was someone else and its not you who was lying.

Or at least that's how it worked with Iruka.

''Look, the reason I left that place is not just because of the methods.'' His voice was now a whisper. ''The methods don't work. They never did. The people weren't fixed, they were killed. The 'brainwashing' they keep telling you about, is a lie. Just an excuse, it's not real. I left because of the people who are there. Not just the inmates, the employees as well. Some of the inmates have… contacts. The place is corrupt. I suggest you don't get to involved with certain people in there.''

The call ended abrubtly with a click.

Iruka stayed a few moments in the exact same frozen position, thinking Kabuto's words through. So the success stories of the Count was false. He didn't fix the inmates, he killed them. Are they going to kill Kakashi? Highly unlikely. Kakashi was after all, somewhat of a priceless item to him. A collectable.

Suddenly something in the back of Iruka's mind clicked. If the success stories were fake, that means that the Count won't know what to do. He won't know how to handle Hatake, won't know what to say. He'll taunt him, insult him, question his intelligence. He'll anger him. Get him mad, upset him.

One thing that Neji repeatedly taught him: Never anger Hatake.

Ever.

The brunette grabbed his phone and dialled Genma's number, not even sure what he wanted to say. But something was telling him that he needed to confirm it. He had to know if Hatake was still in his cell. He knew that feeling, that gut feeling urging you to do something. The last time it was this strong was years ago, when his parents were still around.

On the day of their death that specific feeling occurred. It drove him to open the door. If only he had gotten there earlier. But it was too late. Too late to do anything. She was already gone and it was his fault.

''_**Mommy?''**_

_**The young boy knocked on the closed bedroom door. His mother never closed her door, only when she was really upset after she and daddy had a fight. **_

''_**Mommy? Are you okay?'' He asked again, his voice soft and scared, afraid of the answer, not wanting to hear the sadness in her voice or the sorrow in her tone. However, the voice that answered wasn't the one he had expected.**_

''_**Go to your room!''**_

''_**Dad?''**_

''_**Iruka, I gave you an order!''**_

_**The voice was harsh and it made the little brunette flinch. He turned around quickly and ran towards his room, tears burning in the back of his eyes. His father's voice only sounded that way when he was drunk. And his father scared him when he was drunk. **_

_**Suddenly the little boy slid to a stop. His mother didn't answer. Something was wrong. He got a strange feeling that made his stomach turn. Then he spun around and went back to the closed door, not hesitating to yank it open, his fear suddenly gone.**_

_**And the sight before him was something that would stay burned in his memory forever.**_

_**His father knealt on the ground, his skin and shirt stained with blood. He had a black pocketknife in his left hand, also coated in blood red. Next to him was his mother, her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling, the various stab wounds only part of the multiple other injuries. **_

_**Blood everywhere.**_

_**Iruka gasped and retreated, pressing his back against the wall while trying desperately to tear his eyes away from the horrible scene in front of him.**_

_**His father's eyes were wild and aggressive.**_

''_**You little brat!'' He sneered and got up, walking up to the terrified child, ''Didn't I tell you to go to your room? I'm pretty sure I did! So why are you still here!'' He grabbed the by by his collar and yanked him up roughly, trailing the tip of the pocketknife down his cheek.**_

_**Iruka's eyes were filled with fear and his little body was shaking. He couldn't understand what was happening, why his father was acting like this. Why his mommy won't get up and help him. Why she didn't even blink…**_

_**Suddenly he yelped in pain as his father swiped the blade across the bridge of his nose, leaving a deep mark, blood flowing out immediately and staining the six-year old's cheek. He cried out and tried to get away, only angering his father more and earning a blow from the back of his father's hand. **_

''_**Mommy is dead! You killed her! Its your fault. Everything is your fault!'' The voice of the man was not one the little boy recognised. This man wasn't his father. **_

_**The man shook the child tactlessly and then slammed him in to the wall. The whole time Iruka stayed quiet, afraid that he would get hit again if he dared to speak. **_

_**His father grabbed the knife again, pressing it into the youth's stomach.**_

''_**Useless runt. Its time to join your mother.'' He sneered and pressed harder, making the child cry out again from the searing pain in his abdomen. Black spots began swirling in front of Iruka's eyes and he could barely keep them open. He started hearing voices, calling him…**_

''Iruka? Iruka, are you there?'' Genma's deep voice, filled with worry, broke through Iruka's thoughts and jerked him back into reality.

For a moment he was still confused, trying to remember what he was doing before that awful memory made it's way back into his mind.

Ah, yes.

He was about to call Genma about Kakashi…

Kakashi!

''Genma!'' Iruka began, his voice loud and distressed, the memory of his parents forgotten, ''I'm really sorry but I need to know if he's still there. He has to be, of course he has to be! There's no way he can get out, right? Right?'' His shoulders was shaking slightly. But whether it was from anticipation or the cold coming form the front door he just opened, he didn't know.

''Whoa whoa slow down, Iruka. What's going on? Who should be where?'' Genma asked, trying to calm the anxious detective.

''Hatake. Is Hatake still in his cell?''

''What do you mean is he still in his cell? Of course he is!'' Genma cried out confused. ''Where else would he be? And why do you sound so upset? Are you okay?''

''No, no I'm fine. I'm sorry…. I just need to know. Can you please double check for me? Please?'' Iruka asked softly, his voice barely a whisper.

On the other end of the line, Genma sighed a little.

''Iruka, you have nothing to worry about. He _can't_ get out. The only way he can is when the someone unlocks the door and they don't do that without at least three other guards_ and_ Orochimaru present. But if it makes you feel better, I'll call and make sure that everything is okay and will let you know in about five minutes.'' Genma reassured him and Iruka breathed out a relieved 'thanks'. The guard mumbled something about him being paranoid and Iruka didn't even bother arguing, knowing that it was true.

He was paranoid. Heck, this was driving him nuts!

But Genma was right. There's no way Kakashi could get out, no matter how badly he believed that he could. However, Iruka couldn't make the same mistake again. This time he'll listen to his instincts, now matter how crazy they might be.

The phone in the control room rang loudly through the quiet atmosphere, echoing and bouncing off the walls.

One.

Two.

Three.

Three rings. Then someone picked it up. The person however, did not answer. He only held the phone to his ear, waiting for a response from the caller.

He only had to wait a few seconds before a voice spoke up, sounding a tad bit worried.

''_Hello? Es usted, Rodric_?''(Hello? Are you there, Rodric?) Genma asked in Spanish, already heading to the front door of his house. But the answer one the other line made him stop and sigh in relieve.

''I am here, Genma.'' The voice was quiet, calm and completely docile.

Genma leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair. Rodric didn't sound stressed. There must be no problem then. Kakashi was most likely still fast asleep, entirely unaware of all the stress he's causing the poor investigator working with him.

''Whoa, you got me worried there for a moment, Rodric. I almost thought Kakashi escaped or something.'' He joked and checked his watch, seeing that it was near six.

The person on the other end chuckled, as if the joke was extremely funny.

Genma froze.

He and Rodric met when Rodric first started working at the Bluebyrd Sanctuary, which was about six months ago. Now that wasn't very long but it was long enough to see what type of guy Rodric was, learn his personality and such. He's the type who takes everything serious, the humourless type who lives an average life and has an average routine. The type who doesn't joke and the type who doesn't have a sense of humour. At all.

But most of all, Rodric didn't speak nor did he understand English. And when he answered in English, Genma switched over to English as well, not even remembering that little piece of information.

''Genma?'' The voice drawled, causing the head guard to instantly break out of his current shocked state.

''Who is this?'' He snapped, yanking the front door open and running to his car, his panic button already held in to alert the other guards.

''Oh come now, Genma. I am sure you know who I am. After all, we have know each other ever since I came to this distasteful place. ''The tone of the answerer was playful, as if this was all a game to him.

''Kakashi! Get back in that cell, right now!'' Genma snarled into the phone as he slammed the car door closed. He started the vechile, flew from the garage through the gate all while controlling it with one hand.

''My, my aren't we a little snappy tonight.'' Hatake sing songed happily and Genma could almost hear his smirk.

''I'm not kidding, get back before you get hurt! Now!'' The head guard was now in a such a state of panic, he just barely missed the stray dog in the road and instead almost ran into the side of a building.

''It is very hazardous to drive while talking on the phone, Genma. '' Kakashi said as he trailed his index finger over the monitor screen displaying his cell.

''Shut up, just shut up!'' Genma hissed as he made an extremely sharp turn around a corner. ''Kakashi, if Orochimaru found out you escaped-''

''Ah yes, I think I should pay my dear captor a friendly visit.''

''No! Kakashi don't do this! You won't gain anything, in fact, they may give you the death penalty after this!'' Genma said desperately, his breath gone.

It was happening again. Kakashi is going to get out, he's going to kill again. Thousands of people are in danger and he can target any one of them. But he won't stop there. He'll keep going and going, killing as many as possible. They **need** to stop him now!

''Genma, I have sixty four life sentences. Right now, death penalty seems like a mercy killing…'' He murmured, absentmindedly checking his nails.

Genma didn't answer. He couldn't answer. What was he even to say? Instead he waited for the Scarecrow to continue.

''I am tired of this place. To be honest, I am downright **bored**.'' The Scarecrow growled before he sighed, almost sadly. ''I will miss you, Genma. I hope to someday see you again. I will. Whether it will be casually or with my blade against your throat, I will see you again. Until then, my friend.''

''Hatake, wait!'' Genma tried, but unfortunately it was already to late. The line was dead.

Genma threw the phone down with a frustrated snarl and stepped on the pedal, cranking up the speed.

A sudden burst of adrenaline fired through him and he kept increasing the speed, not even seeing the truck right in front of him. By the time he looked back up, it was already too late.

**End of Chapter 14**

**Okii, there you have it! I really would appreciate some feedback on both chapters, so please feel free to add your opinion. Thank you so much to calquera for correcting me on my Spanish. I will fix that as soon as I figure out how…**

**Anyway, thank you so much to the following reviewers: calquera, Monkey in a Jump Suit, , Fantasi Liar, Shadowlord-Ookami, xxYou-shall-be-my-Squishyxx, Charmless Unicorn, Shiiylin, spinner of stories, Livewire013, LastWingedWolfFlying, Heart's promise, Temeti, NightmareD-Technolife and Stalking Slaskedukke!**

**Shiiylin: Right sorry bout that! ^^ And thanx! Im glad you liked it!**

**Geust: Thank you so so much! Im really glad you liked it and I feel so complimented :D**

**Okay well 'nouh said, go on to chapter 15! And please review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Chapter 15**

''I am tired of this place. To be honest, I am downright **bored**.'' The Scarecrow growled before he sighed, almost sadly. ''I will miss you, Genma. I hope to someday see you again. I will. Whether it will be casually or with my blade against your throat, I will see you again. Until then, my friend.''

''Hatake, wait!'' Genma tried, but unfortunately it was already to late. The line was dead.

Genma threw the phone down with a frustrated snarl and stepped on the pedal, cranking up the speed.

A sudden burst of adrenaline fired through him and he kept increasing the speed, not even seeing the truck right in front of him. By the time he looked back up, it was already too late.

The car collided with the back of the heavy laden vehicle, the impact of the crash causing Genma's car to be set of in a number of small explosions before finally bursting into flames completely. The truck somehow managed to turn sideways after the car crashed into it's tail and the driver was desperately trying to get the truck to stop.

But the truck didn't stop, instead it rolled and came to a sliding fall on its side, striking the face of a building. The remains of the car crashed into the truck and finally everything was still.

From far you could hear the police sirens, the ambulance, the fire department, all rushing to the scene, completely oblivious of what's happening at the Bluebyrd Sanctuary.

Genma groaned loudly as he opened his eyes. Blood was streaming down his face and obscuring his vision. He tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as well and reached up to touch his aching forehead. He could feel the open gash form where a piece of the window sliced his skull open and the blood rushed over his fingers.

The heat of the flames reached the inside and Genma knew that the car would explode any second now. He needed to get out. The heavy metal roof unfortunately prevented him from getting up and the pain in his back was unbearable. He managed to get his arm out and tried to reach for the door, which he then realised was crushed. The guard instead reached for the steering wheel and grabbed, attempting to pull himself out from under the roof.

But as soon as he got one leg out he started to feel the heavy sensation of drowsiness, his eyes falling closed and his body refusing to listen to him. Finally, he lost his consciousness and slumped back against the door, all hope fading away.

Iruka was at nerves end.

He was currently in his kitchen, his hands knotted in his hair as he watched the phone on the kitchen table, waiting for a call, a message, anything from Genma. Its been over an hour since he last talked to him and Genma was suppose to let him know if everything was still okay. He said five minutes and its been an hour.

Something must be wrong.

He tried calling him back but Genma's voicemail just went on every time. Maybe the battery just died or maybe Genma turned his phone off? He silently prayed that it was either one of those options and not the one trying to force itself to the back of his mind.

Iruka sighed and picked up the phone again, dialling Neji's number. Neji would know if something was wrong, he had a lot of contacts, in and around of the police force and he was also close friends with Genma.

The phone barely rang once before it was answered. Iruka opened his mouth to speak but Neji cut him off.

''Iruka, get over here quick!'' Neji's spoke fast and sounded slightly out of breath. Iruka could hear him breaking away from the phone to say something to someone else.

''Neji? What's going on? Where are you?'' He asked, grabbing his coat as he headed for the door. The cat was twirling around his feet, oblivious of his present stressed state. He lightly shoved him aside and earned a unhappy grumble from the fat cat.

''I'll explain later. Come to the Sanctuary, it's urgent.'' He said and hung up, leaving Iruka stunned.

The brunette sprinted for the door and hopped in his car, making a three hundred and sixty degrees turn for the gate, just barely missing the cat. He stepped on the pedal and chased in the direction of the Sanctuary.

This could only mean one thing. The one thing he hoped would never happen. The words he hoped he would never have to hear.

**Come to the Sanctuary, it's urgent.**

Neji's words played through his mind like the lyrics of a song, over and over, generating more and more conclusions and feelings by every second.

Hatake.

It has to be Hatake, there's no other possibility. If only there wasn't so many things that practically screamed it was him, maybe then there was still hope that it wasn't. but unfortunately those hints cant be ignored.

The Scarecrow was causing trouble. Again.

On no other occasion does Neji ever sound stressed. He's calm and in control, almost like Hatake. But now, now that Hatake is involved, it seems like he won't be able to stay that way for very long.

Finally, Iruka arrived at the Sanctuary, his eyes widening at the scene. Every possible force and squad was there, everybody surrounding the building. There were helicopters, police cars, ambulances, detectives, officers, lieutenants, SWAT teams even the bomb squad.

Iruka quickly got out of his car and grabbed the nearest passing bystander, which happened to be the captain of the bomb squad, Deidara.

''What happened here?'' He inquired urgently at the lanky blue-eyed blond.

''You didn't hear, un? It's Hatake.'' Deidara said, gesturing towards the building. ''He killed one of the guards.''

''It wasn't Genma, was it?'' Iruka asked worried, feeling his heart jump to his throat. But Deidara shook his head, causing his long fringe to swish from side to side.

''No, un, it some guy named Rodric. But the bad thing is that they can't find Hatake now, yeah. **Big **problem, un.'' He said and for a brief moment, Iruka wondered about his strange way of speaking but forgot about it when he saw Neji and Tsunade.

He quickly thanked the blond. Deidara was already giving orders to a younger member and a long string of 'un's' and 'yeah's' later, he sent the confused assistant back to the scene and then left as well, getting his team ready to recheck the building.

Iruka zig zagged through the crowd until he finally reached Neji and the Captain, both of them looking quite anxious and tense.

''Iruka, over here!'' Tsunade called when she saw him. Neji glanced at him but then returned his attention to Officer Ibiki, allowing Tsunade to explain to Iruka what happened.

''Please don't tell me it's what I think it is?'' Iruka asked franticly, almost not even wanting to hear the answer.

After all, he already knew what it was.

''I wish I could.'' Tsunade sighed and looked away. ''We have two major problems at the moment. Not one, but two, homicidal maniacs running loose. My biggest concern right now is Kakashi. We find him first, then we can concentrate on the Sandman.''

''Was there any witnesses?'' Iruka asked hopefully.

''Yes. One of the inmates saw everything. We've been interrogating him ever since we got here but he's not talking. Toshio, I think. Hatake must have threatened him.'' The Captain said and Iruka looked up at the name, remembering the young manipulator who seemed to be just as afraid of Kakashi as the rest of the inmates.

''The camera's?'' He asked.

''Nothing. He took the tapes.''

''How did he get out?''

''No idea. The guard must have unlocked the door, since they keys were still in the lock but from the outside.'' Tsunade explained, ''Why he did it, no one knows. Hatake must have lured him in.''

''Of course…'' Iruka whispered miserably, knowing that that was something the Scarecrow was definitely cable of. ''Orochimaru probably isn't very happy?'' He wondered out loud, suddenly remembering the lecherous snake-like pervert.

Tsunade gave a very unwomanly snort . ''You've got that right. We barely even reached the door and he was already barking at Neji that it was_ his _fault.''

''How on earth is it Neji's fault?'' Iruka asked disbelieving.

''Kami knows…'' Tsunade muttered and shook her head. ''Neji and Orochimaru was never fond of one another.''

''Really?'' He asked surprised. ''They seemed so polite towards each other on our first meeting. Seems like Neji have a lot of enemies.''

''Heck yeah, but he also has a lot of 'contacts', if you know what I mean.'' Tsunade said with a shrug and barked an order to Shikumaru.

''Speak of the devil…'' Iruka murmured under his breath when Orochimaru suddenly burst through the doors.

''I want him back!'' He snapped at the top of his voice, making the two guards on his sides flinch. The minute he heard that his most prized possession was out, he refused to leave his office without two of the country's best body guards by his sides, convinced that Hatake was going to target him first. The Count stooped in front of the Captain, giving her a very dirty and very unhappy glare, before he snapped something that sounded like 'about time you got here' at her. Tsunade looked like she badly wanted to snap something back in return, but instead switched over to her calm, professional tone.

''We're working on it. We have our best teams and our best detectives all searching the area. So far there hasn't been any reports of murders or sightings yet, which is a good sign.''

''Well what if he fled the country?'' Orochimaru growled.

''He won't. We've already sent warnings to every subway, airport and dock in Japan. Besides, I don't think he'll be as stupid as to do that.'' That just made Orochimaru angrier.

''Well then clearly you don't know him! He will, most likely already has. If I get my hands on that f-''

Tsunade cleared her throat, giving Orochimaru a firm glare. Iruka watched silently as they continued their conversation, the Count to unpleased to notice him. He tried to think of possibilities of where Hatake would go but his mind was nothing more than a blank page.

''Yo, Captain.'' Shikamaru called as he came jogging towards them. ''Turns out Hatake hacked the motion sensors. No wonder anybody knew about it. From what I can tell is that everything happened no less than an hour ago.''

''Then he can't be far.'' Orochimaru interrupted. ''And if this country's police force weren't as pathetic and slow, we could have already caught him!'' He barked aggravated.

''Look, we're doing our best.'' Neji said suddenly form behind them. ''If you would just be patient-''

''Patient! You want me to be patient?'' The Count looked furious, he was even turning different colours. ''Listen here, Hyuga brat, I can't be _patient _when knowing that Japan's most feared fucking **mass murderer** is after me!''

''You're language, please.'' Neji said politely, oddly calm. ''And you don't have to worry about that. You will be placed under protection-''

''I don't need protection! What I need is Hatake back in that damn cell! For all I know he could be planning a long, painful torture for me. He hates me after all. It's been over an hour and so far a you figured out was that he hacked the motion sensors! And then you, a blind-as-a-bat criminologist who can't even protect himself, comes here and tells me I should be _patient_?'' Orochimaru sneered the last words out, resembling the striking image of a hissing snake, each of his words dripping with venom.

Iruka was taken back by how Neji didn't even bat an eye as the Count insulted the Hyuga. He cautiously glanced at Neji, waiting for him to explode.

Nothing.

In fact, the pale eyed detective seemed more amused than anything else, making the brunette wonder if he too was amazed by all the colours the Count was turning.

Pink, a light shade of red, red, a dark shade of red, purple, a dark shade of purple, blue….

''Count Orochimaru,'' Neji began, snapping Iruka out of his thoughts, ''Hatake is a mass murderer. I doubt he plans his kills. He works on impulse.''

Tsunade, Shikamaru and Iruka was all watching the confrontation in front of them, all three convinced that Orochimaru was either gong to explode or burst in flames. Or have a heart attack.

Which ever one comes first.

''Is that, '' The Counts voice started in a hoarse tone from all the yelling but then raised up into yet another loud bark, ''the **only** part you heard from what I **just** said! I don't see why I'm worried, he won' t come after me. No, he'll come after you first! Finish the job and take away the remaining forty percent of your sight!''

''That's enough!'' Tsunade said and jumped in between them, pushing Neji back with one hand and Orochimaru with the other. She then rather switched both hands to Neji, as he seemed to be the one using more effort to get to the Count's throat.

''Neji, no!'' She growled as the Hyuga tried to get pass her.

Shikamaru grabbed Neji's shoulder and pulled him back, earning a death glare that only Neji could manage in return.

''Walk it off.'' He drawled lazily and steered Neji in the direction opposite of the Count, making big eyes at Iruka as he passed him. Iruka sighed and turned back to Tsunade and Orochimaru, seeing that she was busy reprimanding him.

''Count Orochimaru, I can understand that you're upset. But talking that way to one of my best detectives is unacceptable and I will not allow it happen-''

''Well, if he would just-''

''And if you interrupt me again, I'm pulling my team from the investigation!' 'Tsunade hissed, ending their conversation. She knew very well that her team was the most important element in the investigation, as they were the ones who caught Hatake not once, but twice.

Orochimaru stayed quiet that time, incredibly aware of that fact as well. The Captain gave him one last look and then turned on her high heels, shifting her attention back to the rest of the police force, giving out her orders and demands.

Iruka glanced at the Count before he went over to Kiba, who quickly informed them on everything they knew so far.

Apparently, Hatake has killed only one person, that person being the security guard that he suffocated in his cell. Other than that, there has been no reports of any incidents. Yet.

The young detective leaned against the wall, his eyes scanning the setting while his mind tried to come up with ideas. Still nothing.

Unfortunately, he's not allowed to go inside the building yet and the waiting was only shooting up his nerves more. The only ones allowed in had been Neji, Shikamaru and Deidara. And the Count of course.

Orochimaru.

What he said made sense. Of course Hatake would want to get to him. After all, Orochimaru is the one who kept him locked up in a glass cell for the past five years of his life. The one who mocked him, laughed at him, insulted him. Then again, if it wasn't for Neji running in to him that night in the parking lot, he would have never been taken back to the Bluebyrd Sanctuary in the first place. Meaning that Neji was a big target too. They need to find Hatake before any of that can happen.

Orochimaru is right, Hatake can't be that far yet. They have got every available team searching for Hatake. The search unit, the copters, the K-9 unit(with Kiba leading them of course), there's wanted posters being made, huge awards for anyone with information, search groups forming; the whole town was one big mess.

Luckily, most of the residents prefer to stay behind locked doors and drawn curtains, none of them wishing to be the next victim of neither the Sandman nor falling in the target category of Hatake.

''Hey, Iruka!'' Naruto called as he came running towards him.

Iruka smiled at the hyperactive blond, but his smile disappeared when he saw how pale he was.

''Naruto? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost.'' Iruka commented worried, suddenly afraid of what Naruto was going to tell him. Was it more bad news? Did Hatake kill someone?

Unfortunately, his guess was very close.

''It's Genma.''

Genma. Everybody knew Genma. The main guard of the Bluebyrd Sanctuary. The only one who Hatake treated with respect, as he treated Hatake with respect. Never did Hatake ever tried to trick him, lure him, manipulate him or kill him. Genma could almost have been described as Hatake's friend. There is no way that Hatake targeted him first.

''Genma?'' Iruka asked, his voice barely a whisper. It felt as if there was an ice cold hand wrapped around his heart. ''Did Hatake…'' He trailed off, not wanting to hear the answer.

''Hatake? No, no it's not like that.'' Naruto quickly said, much to Iruka's relieve. ''Genma was in a car crash. He's alive but in a coma. They took him to the hospital in the second avenue street.'' Naruto sighed sadly. ''Just what we need, huh?''

Iruka too let out a small sigh, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. ''its okay, things will get better, you'll see. And so will Genma.'' The brunette said hopefully in an attempt to cheer Naruto up, even though he didn't really believe his own advice.

''Yeah… I guess we just have to hope for the best.'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''Well, I should probably go help Sakura calm down the people. Why's Neji in such a mood?''

''Long story…'' Was all Iruka replied before he and Naruto went to the rest, getting ready for a long night of hard work.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Obsession**

**Summary: **** Kakashi Hatake. Brilliant. Cunning. Psychotic. Sociopath. In his mind lies the clue to catching a ruthless killer. He's requested for help by Japan's force and works together with detective Iruka Umino, who is forced to trust Kakashi's reckless actions in order to succeed in finally catching Japan's newest tormentor. **

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I also do not make any money off of this in any legal or illegal way.**

**Warning****: Contains language and Hinata is very OOC. Sorry, couldn't resist XP.**

**I dedicate this chapter to a few of my very faithfull frieds:**

**Heart's promise, my most faithfull reviewer**

**Spinner of stories, my awesome buddy**

**Rekashay, my amazing helper and editor**

**And Neno-neko-chan, my hilarious friend!**

**Enjoy chapter 16:**

**Chapter 16**

_**MASS MURDERER ESCAPES! **_

_Kakashi Hatake, aka the Scarecrow, has escaped from the Bluebyrd Sanctuary located in the Aniiko area last night and is still at large. _

_**DO NOT**__ try to confront this individual on your own! This is a warning to all citizens of Japan and is expected to be followed for your own safety. He's a __**highly dangerous**__, __**unstable fugitive.**__ He is armed and very skilled. Do not approach him!_

_He's a male in his late twenties. He has silvery hair and bi-coloured eyes of which the left is red and the right black. He is almost always seen with a black mask covering the lower half of his face and he has a scar running from just above his left eyebrow down his cheek._

_**DO NOT**__ try to fight him! He is incredibly manipulating, __**DO NOT LET HIM INTO YOUR HOUSE!**_

_From now until the Scarecrow is behind bars, no one is permitted to go out after dark and you are advised to stay away from large groups where a mass murderer would most likely occur._

_If anyone has any information or if anyone recognizes him, immediately call 911 or your local police. _

_More information on the case will be made public soon._

_Japan's force._

''That's… horrible.'' Cloey whispered as she lowered the newspaper onto the cool surface of the kitchen table.

She glanced at Iruka with sadness in her eyes. Iruka wasn't looking at her from where he leaned against the counter, staring absentmindedly out of the window.

It was raining again. The sky was a miserable grey, rain pouring from fat clouds and the wind cutting like blades through every possible gap they can find, making their way into your home to send a shudder down your spine.

The day fit the event.

Kakashi Hatake escaped. It sure was nothing to celebrate. In fact, it was almost as if the wind knows about the terrible happening and was enjoying itself by harassing the town's people with it's shivers and shudders as it ran back and forth over your grave.

This wasn't the end of the world, Tsunade had said in an attempt to get everyone calm.

She's right, it's not. But it is the end of many people's lives. Innocent people, people who didn't do anything wrong. That just happen to be a the wrong place, the wrong time.

Iruka didn't even notice the small sigh escaping his lips. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder and slightly jolted. His eyes quickly shot up and met the concerned eyes of his friend, Cloey.

''It's will be okay, Iruka.'' She said softly, pulling him into a gentle hug and placing her head on his shoulder.

He was a little startled at first, not remembering the last time he was held like that, but then he wrapped his arms around her as well, deepening the hug.

The two of them stood like that for a small eternity, just listening to each other's heart beats and the pattering of the rain on the roof. Eventually the cat joined them, lacing around their legs and demanding either an explanation or attention.

Cloey laughed a little and Iruka smiled, embarrassed, when they suddenly noticed how close they were. They pulled away slowly from each other and the brunette bent down to pick up cat that was now very unhappy with him.

''Hey kitty, did you say hello to Cloey yet-''

Iruka shifted his eyes up playfully to glance at his neighbor, though his smile faded when he saw her. Something unreadable etched across Cloey's features, her orbs dark and cheeks stained with a faint blush. For a brief moment, she seemed like the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and everything around him faded.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Cloey's soft lips captured Iruka's, stunning him so that he nearly dropped the cat. Her one hand reached up to lightly brush over his unshaved jawline while the other grasped his shoulder, his half bent attire causing a slight imbalance in their intention.

Detective Iruka was stunned, to say the least. His first thought was to pull away, for Cloey entered a space he had not let open to anyone in years. Though the second calmed him, edging him take charge and kiss back.

The young man straighened up, careful to keep them close together as he deepend the kiss. Cloey hummed delighted when he pulled her flush against his body.

A loud hiss emerged from the cat as it was tossed easily to the side. Lucky for them, cats land on their feet. The highly annoyed cat watched them a while before he got bored and left, leaving the two in the kitchen alone and allowing them privacy.

They were, however, still being watched…

**He was observing them closely from his spot on the deserted rooftop of the neighbourhood building. How forgetful of the young man, leaving the curtains open like that.**

**They have been standing that close to each other for a very long time now. Too close.**

**He was almost relieved when they pulled away, noticing that Iruka seemed uncomfortable. Did he like her? He better not.**

**He saw Iruka pick up the cat and he saw the girl's strange expression. Like she was planning something, like she wanted to do something. She did.**

**He saw her kiss him. She kissed him, not the other way around. It was a quick action, she caught him off guard. He didn't pull away. Perhaps he did like her.**

**His eyes narrowed and he frowned slightly, getting up from his crouched position. This girl could become a problem in the future. He will need this one, the young detective's, full attention if his plan was to work.**

**This girl would only distract him. His brunette must not get too close. Not to anyone.**

**He scowled at his thought and smirked slightly. Was it really going to be such a problem if the detective had a partner, someone who he's in a relationship with? **

''**Or is this jealousy?'' He wondered out loud mockingly. **

**He scoffed and shook his head, jumping from the rooftop onto the small balcony below. No, it was not jealousy. If it was, it would certainly not be the 'girlfriend-boyfriend' type of jealousy. **

**Something more in the line of… an obsession.**

**A cold gush of wind whipped around the dark figure, causing the cloak he wore to wisp back. He pulled the hood on, making sure it hid his features completely, before he stood on the railing of the balcony, his eyes scanning over the city skilfully. In his mind he listed the names of each of the buildings, each street, each area. He knew it like the back of his hand, after all.**

**His eyes trailed back to the open window of Iruka's apartment while thoughts swirled around idly in his mind. From now it won't be long before he has to talk to the brunette. He just needed the right time…**

**20:00pm**

''Mr Umino? You may see him now.'' The friendly nurse called softly to the sprawled out figure on the chair.

Iruka looked up from the painfully boring book he was reading, his eyes slightly dazed and his hair messed up, as if he had been half asleep. But upon hearing that he was _finally_ allowed in, life flickered into the chocolate brown orbs and he jumped up quickly, discarding the book on the coffee table, and followed the nurse down the long white corridor to the hospital room where Genma was.

''Now sir, remember, our patient is still in a coma and he most likely won't wake up for at least another week. You shouldn't get your hopes up to high.'' The nurse said softly, feeling suddenly sorry for the young man. He seemed like he has been through a lot the past week and now his friend is in the hospital too.

Iruka sighed and nodded, his shoulder falling slightly. He was really hoping that she would say that Genma is completely fine but that of course was just wishful thinking and nearly impossible, especially since the truck he ran into was like ten times the size, as well as the weight of his car.

They reached the room and the nurse left him alone, allowing them privacy. Not like they were going to be able to have a conversation but the thought was appreciated.

Iruka entered the door softly, as if Genma was merely sleeping and could wake up any minute from something such as the door squeaking. He slipped inside and slowly went to the edge of the bed.

There lied Genma. One leg broken in two places, the other in four. Three broken ribs, two cracked. A dislocated arm and a fractured back. Countless cuts and bruises from the shattered glass and the metal of the car had scraped and pushed against him.

There was a variety of contraptions connected to him, all of the wires leading to multiple monitors that beeped or pinged every time something inside of him happened. It was almost strange seeing him without his sebon that's permanently in his mouth and in a way Genma seemed almost at peace.

'Does he know?' Iruka wondered as he watched the guard with empathy.

That's probably the last thing he would want to hear when he wakes up. If he wakes up. Apparently there had been a lot of injuries to his skull and it may have damaged his brain. He most likely won't even remember anything from his past or anyone for that matter.

''Genma?'' He asked softly, getting the response he expected.

Nothing.

Iruka sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, drawing his knees up to his chest. He stayed like that for an half hour, just sitting next to Genma and occasionally softly talking to him. Genma's parents were on the other side of the world and his brother still hasn't arrived since his flight was delayed because of a storm.

Iruka knew the feeling of being alone, he had known it since he was a young boy. His mother was killed and his father taken into custody, after he killed his wife. Later, he committed suicide by stabbing the butter knife into his neck during the lunch break. That happened about two months after he was sent to jail.

And from that day Iruka knew he was completely alone. He didn't like to meet new people, didn't like to make friends. They only got you too attached and then they left. That's how it worked every time. Even now he didn't like to get to close to even the people he work with. They're all just acquaintances, not friends. Even Cloey.

He sighed when he thought back about what happened earlier. It was strange. Not real. He was upset, she was upset and both were just looking for comfort. Afterwards they talked it out. Talked about their problems and their feelings for each other.

She said that she felt something. A spark. But she doesn't want to take a risk, especially not now. And he neither did he. All his attention needs to be on the Scarecrow and the Sandman. He wouldn't be a good partner for her, he would only endanger her and neglect her. Besides, he's not ready for a relationship and he knows that. Not until he can get over the past incidents and not until he's sure that he doesn't have that 'problem', as the psychologist put it, anymore.

''Mr Umino? Visiting time is over.'' The nurse said and flicked her eyes to Genma when one of the monitor gave a loud beep before going back to normal.

Iruka stood up and gave her a smile. She returned it and beamed, leading him back to the receptionist. They talked a while and she explained everything about Genma's condition to Iruka and how long it would take for him to get better. There was a chance, she admitted, that he might not make it. But she promised to take good care of him and Iruka believed her.

Genma would be better soon, he just knew it.

**21:00pm**

''Couldn't Tsunade wait until the morning before she called a meeting? I was already in bed and had to get up_ again_! How troublesome…'' The lazy detective muttered as he walked next to Iruka, heading towards the conference room.

Iruka grinned at Shikamaru's statement. That's what he always says. In his free time, he slept.

''My free time is my sleep time.'' Shikamaru said, confirming his thoughts.

''Oh yeah? What's your work then?'' Ino snapped at him as she passed and he shot her a dirty look.

''Hey, mind you, I'm a wonderful detective! You wouldn't survive with out me.'' He added proudly and lifted his chin, but then lowered it again when it was too much trouble.

Ino rolled her eyes and ran down the hall to pick the best seat. Iruka watched his team mates pass. He counted all of them. All except Neji and Tsunade. In fact, he hasn't seen Neji since since his confrontation with the Count and wondered where he could be.

Shrugging it off, he decided that the Hyuga probably wanted to be alone for a while and is most likely somewhere where he could blow off steam. They walked past Tsunade's office and Shikamaru stopped, peering through the crack the partially open door created.

''Hey…'' Shikamaru whispered and Iruka leaned in. ''Look…''

Iruka raised an eyebrow but looked in anyway.

They saw Neji standing at the window, his back towards then and his hands in his hair. Tsunade was next to him, her hand on his shoulder and it looked almost as if she was comforting him.

Iruka pulled back quickly and tugged on Shikamaru's shirt.

''We shouldn't eavesdrop.'' He whispered but Shikamaru didn't even glance at him as he replied.

''Relax, this isn't eavesdropping, it's just a little investigating.''

Iruka rolled his eyes.

''Okay, so it's not eavesdropping… but eavesdropping?''

''Exactly!'' Shikamaru said cheerfully. ''Now shush, I want to hear what their saying.''

Iruka had a good mind to turn away but his curiosity got the best of him and he peered though the crack as well. They could hear the two in the room's voices just barely, as Neji was talking very softly.

''… a disaster.'' The Hyuga said and sighed, slamming his hands down on the ledge of the window.

''Don't worry Neji, it's not that bad. So your cousin accidently got pregnant. She's old enough to take care of herself and the baby. Besides, she could always… you know… get rid of it?'' Tsunade said, placing both hands on Neji's shoulders and turning him to her.

''No… It's too late for that. It would be considered murder if she does it now. I can't believe Hinata was so irresponsible! If my uncle finds out… He would be furious! This is a disgrace to the Hyuga family!'' He exclaimed angrily, sighing frustrated.

''Who's the father? Maybe they could quickly get married? No one would have to know.'' Tsunade suggested but Neji just made a disbelieving sound.

''Yeah, only one problem. She's married! Not to mention she has no idea whatsoever on who the father could be since it sure as hell isn't her husband's.'' He growled, clearly very annoyed with his cousin's carelessness.

''Fuck, that could be a problem…''Tsunade cursed and Neji raised a delicate eyebrow at her language but she waved it away.

''Okay,'' She started again, ''You go to her. Figure this out and do what you have to do. We'll take care of the cases.''

Neji seemed surprised.

''Tsunade, are you sure? I can't leave you guys to deal with this mess and especially not now since we have two killers out there.'' He said but she shook her head.

''Neji, go. We're not gong to get anything done tonight anyway and I doubt we'll have news by tomorrow. '' Tsunade assured him but he still seemed hesitant. ''That's an order.'' She playfully added and he gave her half a smile.

''Thank you, Captain. And I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon.'' He promised and she smiled.

''Take all the time you need. And please inform your cousin to be more careful next time.''

''Oh I will…''He growled and Iruka felt almost sorry for his cousin.

Shikamaru quickly jumped back when Neji approached the door and yanked Iruka along with him. Luckily the Hyuga was too preoccupied with his thoughts to even notice them. But Tsunade wasn't.

''Shikamaru!'' She scolded.

''We didn't hear, I swear!'' Shikamaru lied and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

''Don't you dare tell anyone of this, understand? It was confidential, hence my closed door!'' She snapped and Shikamaru flinched as where Iruka quickly nodded, avoiding having to go through one of Tsunade's anger outbursts.

She huffed as she turned and headed for the conference room, followed by the two detectives; Shikamaru busy muttering something about the door not being closed while Iruka was thinking about Neji.

Clearly, the Hyuga wasn't having a very good week. Iruka knew how strong Neji still believed in family status, so this must have been a big shock to him. Luckily he knew that Shikamaru would keep it a secret, one of the reasons being that it would be too much trouble to retell the story.

They entered the conference room and took their seats. Tsunade went to the front of the room and greeted them.

''Okay, team 9. We have two-''

''Where's Neji?'' Gai cut her off and everybody started wondering along with him.

''He couldn't make it. Now stop interrupting me!'' She snapped, causing the room to become once again dead silent.

''As I was saying,'' she continued, ''We have two big problems. Both Sandman and Hatake is out there and we still have nothing on them. Therefor I want Gai, Sakura, Naruto and Ino to focus on finding the Sandman. Iruka, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba will focus on Hatake. Clear?''

They all nodded, except for Gai, who didn't seem to happy about the fact that he wasn't going to help track Hatake.

''Good. We'll start with this when Neji gets back.''

''From where?' Ino asked curiously.

Iruka saw Tsunade hesitate before she answered.

''From… a meeting. He'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Until then, start preparing yourselves for a very long week. We're working late every night, got it?''

Team 9's members all agreed and Tsunade continued her arrangements. Team 9 was not going to stop until both the fugitives were behind bars. But they were running out of time…

The nurse at the reception glanced up when a man entered the empty room. He walked up to the counter and she placed her newspaper down, smiling at him.

He gave her a warm smile in return and leaned his arms on the wooden surface of the counter.

''Good evening, miss. I am truly sorry to bother you at such a late time but I was wondering if I could visit a patient of yours… His name is Genma?'' The stranger's voice was smooth and soft, but still crystal clear.

''Ah yes, the man that was in the crash. I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over.'' She said politely, still smiling at the stranger.

'' Then I guess I would have to come back another time.'' The man sighed but the smile never left his lips. ''Thank you miss, enjoy your evening.''

She smiled and wished him a good night as well, returning to her newspaper shortly after he left. Suddenly she frowned, dropping the paper and jumping up. She quickly made her way over to the door and looked outside.

Nothing.

She went back and took the newspaper again, reading the description of Hatake again.

**End of Chapter 16**

**A/N: This is a very very late update, I am truly sorry. Updates will be a little unfrenquent but I promise to try my best and I ask your patience please. I'm a little stuck at chapter 20 but I will continue and update as fast as I can. **

**Thank you so so much to all the reviewrs, I will mention everybody in the next update and I really want to thank every singel one. I hop you enjoy your day ****.**


End file.
